


Ferroul Squad - Le Mathémagicien

by Reydonn



Series: Ferroult Squat [1]
Category: Ferroul Squad - Le Mathémagicien, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Français | French, Humour, Magic, Multi, Mystery, Tournaments, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reydonn/pseuds/Reydonn
Summary: L'histoire parle d'un magicien originaire d'une autre planète, venu sur Terre il y a des siècles. Entamant sa troisième année de lycée dans un petit coin perdu de la Provence française, il se rendra vite compte que ce lycée est un véritable nid à problèmes...Renouer avec son passé, redécouvrir ses anciennes connaissances, partez aux côtés du Mage dans sa quête de rédemption et d'acception de soi-même.
Relationships: Original Male Characters/Original Female Characters
Series: Ferroult Squat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001661
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Les ennuis arrivent toujours à point à ceux qui savent les attendrent...

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à toi, cher lecteur! Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans mon histoire et j'espère qu'elle te plaira! Pour te donner quelques informations: Au cas où tu déciderais, peut-être, à tout hasard, de continuer cet ouvrage, je t'informe que je posterais un chapitre ou deux par semaine, et qu'il y aura en moyenne 3000 mots à chacun d'entre eux (sauf exceptions...).  
> Si quelque chose n'est pas clair ou ne te convient pas dans l'histoire, n'hésite pas à m'en parler dans les commentaires! ^^ Bonne lecture!
> 
> Hello, fellow reader! You are obviously a native English-speaker, so i must apologize: if you want to read this chapter, it will be more harsh than the frenchies :/  
> however, if you seek to learn french more precisely with this book, i must inform you that i post a chapter or two every week. If you have any question, ask in the comments, i'll gladly answer to them! Have a nice reading!  
> (P.S: I'm sorry, but i'm a lazy-bone: i will not post any chapter in english, and maybe i will traduct the summary, and the ends notes, i don't know...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nouveau jour se lève sur le lycée Ernie Fifrelin! Notre nouveau héros résistera-t-il à cette épreuve insurmontable?

Univers 7655, Voie Lactée, Système Solaire, Terre, France, Aude, Lézignan Corbières.

Ernie Fifrelin...

Ça fait plusieurs minutes que le lycée a accompli sa troisième rentrée des classes. Les élèves sont prêts à affronter leurs prochaines heures de cours : Ils sont surexcités à l'idée de savoir dans quelle classe ils seront et quels profs ils auront. Ils se précipitent tranquillement vers l'entrée, accueillis par Roméo, celui qui s'occupe de l'accueil. Ils regardent le panneau, haletants, le stress montant peu à peu. Certains sautent et crient de joie, d'autres sont déconfits. Mais parmi ces élèves, un seul a l'air différent.

Il porte un jean gris, semblable à une peau d'éléphant, et un sweat gris également. C'est une asperge de 1m78, bouche un peu en canard, cheveux drus et bruns, aux yeux profonds et au nez proéminent. Un signe distinctif permet de le reconnaître : il porte une drôle de tâche sur la joue gauche, semblable à une mouche. Mais parlons plutôt de sa moue. On a l'impression qu'il est ennuyé, mais, en vérité, il réfléchit...

« Bah dis donc ! On dirait que je vais aller dans la même classe que l'année dernière ! Pfff... Si seulement ils pouvaient offrir plus de diversité, ça m'arrangerait ! Mais d'abord, essayons de voir si il n'y a pas de Résidus dans cette foule... »

Vous l'aurez compris, ce garçon ne parle pas de manière condescendante... Si ? Eh bien, si vous le croyez, l'explication est simple : Ce jeune homme, qu'on nomme tout le temps Yannis, n'est décidément pas comme les autres. C'est un Magicien. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Mais si vous observiez bien Yannis dans la pénombre, vous verriez en effet un léger halo lumineux autour de lui, comme une lampe très faible. Malheureusement, il n'est pas là pour le prouver, et je pense qu'il ne serait pas ravi de se mettre à nu dans le noir pour que quelqu'un l'observe.

Yannis s'avance donc vers le panneau, pour repérer ces « résidus » (comme il aime à les appeler). En fait, il essaie tout simplement de détecter des traces de magie. Car si nous, les humains, laissons des traces odorantes, les mages laissent derrière eux des résidus magiques, et si l'on est aussi talentueux que Yannis dans son domaine, on peut les voir luire comme de petites pierres précieuses au soleil.

Tout à coup, il se fait bousculer par quelqu'un. Surpris, il lâche un cri, et se retourne pour voir l'importun. C'est un jeune homme de petite taille, les cheveux rabattus en mèches fines, à la barbe plus que naissante, au regard goguenard et au nez d'un rouge un peu suspect. Il lâche un rire gras, auquel Yannis répond :

« Toi ? Mais pourquoi t'es encore là ? T'es pas en Spé-Maths, ou autre chose ?

\- Non, non, non, répond l'intéressé, je reste dans ta classe... En fait, oui je suis en Spé Maths... Pas comme toi, qui va te taper Creatbat, elle va te tuer avec ses chatons ! Mais... Oui, on est dans la même classe...

\- Ah Ugo, t'as trouvé Yannis finalement ! dit une voix grave au ton ennuyé.

D'autres personnes s'avancent, dévoilant leurs visages à travers la foule. On peut voir en premier lieu un garçon malingre aux cheveux châtains bien coiffés, au lunettes bien brillantes, au nez fin et à la peau blafarde constellée de plaques rouges et de griffures. Son regard est brillant, vert et curieux.

Derrière lui, on peut voir une autre personne, qui lui semble en apparence totalement opposée : C'est encore un garçon, mais il est bien plus grand, bien plus épais et fort, et il est blond aux yeux bleus. Sa peau est pâle. Son regard est ennuyé, mais il s'illumine un peu en voyant Yannis.

Le dernier des ces trois garçons semble être physiquement une fusion des deux précédents : il n'est ni gros ni maigre, a le visage constellé de boutons, et des lunettes un peu mal vissées sont posées sur son nez. Cheveux bruns coupés courts, presque rasés, visage un peu poupon, aucun détail saisissant au premier abord, sauf lorsqu'on observe ses yeux : ils ne semblent pas totalement être dépendants l'un de l'autre.

Yannis soupire intérieurement, laissant libre cour à son exaspération. Ça faisait quoi, sept ans qu'il se coltinait Edward et deux ans les autres. Bref, déjà beaucoup. Mais bon, on n'avait qu'une vie, il fallait donc en profiter. C'était quand même de bons potes, alors il décida d'entamer la conversation. Qu'allait il leur raconter ? Ses vacances ? Impossible... Son nouveau tube qu'il écoutait ? Ses goûts en musique étaient déplorables. Le dernier jeu vidéo auquel il jouait ? Il continuait Skyrim depuis 2011, donc ils connaissaient le jeu par cœur, ce ne serait donc pas intéressant... Voyons...

« Dites, vous avez fait quoi pendant vos vacances ? Dit Yannis en se dirigeant avec ses amis vers la salle de cours.

\- Eh bah, répondit Hadrian, le boutonneux au regard trop enjoué pour un élève qui fait sa rentrée, je suis allé en Espagne avec ma sœur et ma mère, et c'était super. Sauf que mon père a du rester bosser...

\- Moi, je suis allé en Croatie, répondit Edward, le garçon au teint pâle, et j'ai pu profiter du soleil...

\- Ça doit pas aider ta peau, rétorqua Ugo avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Connard, répliqua Edward en rigolant.

\- Moi, j'suis allé... nulle part, dit le grand blond dénommé Ludwig, mais j'ai pu mater la nouvelle saison de Konosuba.

\- Super, je vois que vous vous êtes tous bien amusés... Dit Yannis avec platitude, mais il semblait plutôt déphasé avec la conversation.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Dit Ludwig, un peu inquiet, Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé pendant ces vacances ? T'as pas répondu à un seul de nos messages... T'étais quelque part où le réseau ne passait pas ?

Yannis sourit en grimaçant. Oui, il avait été en effet quelque part là où le réseau ne passait pas, et pas seulement le réseau, mais presque tout et n'importe quoi ne pouvait pénétrer dans ce fameux "quelque part". Il se tût donc le reste du trajet jusqu'à la classe, laissant Ludwig vexé par ce silence, qui décida lui aussi de ne plus parler. Ils arrivèrent, la mine fatiguée, devant la salle de physique-chimie. La professeur les attendait déjà, le regard interrogateur. Ils passèrent en lâchant un vague « bonjour... » et entrèrent dans la salle de classe, où tous les élèves étaient déjà installés.

Quelques nouvelles têtes, que Yannis ne connaissait pas, étaient présentes. Il n'y prêta nulle attention, et s'installa à une des tables du fond. Il observa les élèves, et, surprise : il y avait une forte odeur de magie brute qui flottait dans la classe. Elle attaqua ses sinus de manière violente et il toussa, réprimant un haut le cœur. Le problème avec la magie dite « sauvage », c'est qu'elle a une odeur forte de souffre, vous savez, cette odeur d'œuf pourri. Yannis se concentra sur le cours, seulement à 1 %.

Parce que 99 % de son cerveau restait taraudé par cette question soudaine: comment une telle quantité de magie était présente dans cette classe ? D'où venait-elle ? Une faille ? Non... Il savait que la plupart des failles provoquaient des explosions d'une taille si grande qu'elles pouvaient détruire tout un système stellaire. Il essaya de se pencher sur un cas moins catastrophique : une bataille magique ? Mais elles étaient interdites sur Terre depuis la Clause de L'Or Bleu. Il lui fallait donc trouver une autre explication...

Pendant ce temps, le cours continuait. À ce moment précis, la professeur de physique-chimie eut une idée de génie : elle décida de questionner les élèves sur un sujet qu'ils ne connaissaient point, pour voir s'ils étaient capables de faire des connexions entre le thème qu'elle choisirait et ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Tout en parlant, elle jeta un regard sur la salle, et repéra un élève qui semblait, au premier abord, en train d'écouter son cours, mais qui était, de toute évidence, encore dans un autre monde. Elle prit la parole avec sa voix atone et exaspérée :

« Yannis..., Soupira-t-elle, peux-tu me dire comment savoir si un observateur voit de manière similaire ou différente la lumière lorsqu'il se déplace vite ? Et comment, d'après toi, cela peut-il fonctionner ?

Yannis, plongé dans ses pensées, n'écoutait pas la physicienne. Il continuait à marmonner dans sa barbe, à écrire et dessiner des formules bizarres et inconnues de la langue humaine, accompagnées de schémas arborescents. La professeure soupira et dit d'une voix un peu enjouée :

« Apparemment, Yannis a oublié qu'il était en cours de physique. Pourvu que cet événement ne se reproduise pas le jour du contrôle ! »

Des rires fusèrent de part et d'autre de la classe, et Yannis lâcha un faible sourire, comme pour s'excuser. Il décida de détendre l'atmosphère et d'éviter plus de problèmes en répondant à la question, avec un ton blagueur :

« Bah, écoutez, je suis pas une lumière, donc je pense pas pouvoir arriver assez vite à la bonne réponse ! »

La professeure soupira, et les élèves râlèrent. Ils insultèrent silencieusement cet élève perturbateur, et reprirent leur travail en l'ignorant. Yannis sourit intérieurement : il connaissait évidemment la réponse, au vu de son intelligence, équivalente à 10 fois celle d'un humain qu'on considère comme un « génie ». Mais ce qui le faisait sourire encore plus, c'edt que les « génies » humains étaient tous mages, seuls quelques humains étaient devenus des génies par leurs propres moyens, mais jamais ils n'arrivaient à la cheville des mages, êtres « sublimes »... Quel gâchis... De plus, la connaissance de Yannis, comme celle de tous les mages, était tout bonnement inimaginable pour les humains.

Il continua à ruminer sur son problème, quand, tout à coup, une volée d'étincelles sortit d'une prise murale, et les plafonniers s'éteignirent. Certains élèves sursautèrent, d'autres rigolèrent ou sautèrent de joie, mais aucun d'entre eux ne fut autant effrayé que Yannis. Il savait désormais que ce lycée était bien plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraissait.

Il entendit la professeure parler pour rassurer les élèves, mais ne l'écoutait pas. Il incanta un sortilège simple d'Acuité Auditive, laissant ses autres sens s'endormir pour affiner son écoute.

Et il l'entendit...

Une chose rampait dans le couloir, sa masse grouillante effritant progressivement les murs. Puis, une respiration rauque, comme un crissement de craie contre un tableau, un craquement de bûche dans un brasier. Yannis désactiva le sort et retrouva ses autres sens. Il devait faire vite, sortir de la salle avant que l'Autre n'y rentre.

« Euh, madame... Est ce que je pourrais aller aux toilettes ?

\- Vas-y, dit la prof en soupirant, de toutes façons, tu ne rateras pas grand-chose...

Yannis s'excusa et partit à la recherche de l'Autre. Il y en avait peu ces derniers temps, mais, curieusement, ils étaient plus forts. Il élabora une stratégie. Il savait que l'Autre était une pauvre bête affamée et violente qui ne cherchait qu'à retourner dans son monde, que Maty, appelait l'Upside Down. Maty est une des amies de Yannis. Elle n'avait de cesse d'inonder ce dernier de questions sur son "métier de mage" et sur son monde, et celui-ci répondait avec plaisir, car il savait qu'il ne bravait pas l'interdit de son école tant qu'il ne prouvait pas ses paroles. Quand Yannis lui parlait des Limbes, le nom du monde des Autres, Maty, elle, l'appelait l'Upside Down, en référence à la série d'horreur Stranger Things. Et elle avait raison sur un point : cette série avait été créée par un mage pour synthétiser ses études sur les Limbes, et dans la série, les effets spéciaux simulant les Autres étaient à vrai-dire très réussis.

Après 1 minute 32 de marche, Yannis arriva dans le couloir du bâtiment C. Il sentait l'odeur de renfermé de la créature, et entendait son grognement. Elle avait manifestement faim. Magnifique !!! Il aurait encore plus de mal à la renvoyer dans son monde. Il arma ses bras de charmes de Force Fine, et se prépara au combat. La créature siffla, et chargea Yannis à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il évita le coup de justesse, surpris par tant de hargne et de violence.

Contrairement à ce qu'il supposait, ce spécimen était inhabituel : il n'avait pas le corps frêle de ses congénères, mais ressemblait à un athlète dans l'âge d'or. Le plus étonnant, c'était ses yeux : ils étaient pétris d'intelligence. Cela se manifesta dans la tactique adoptée par l'Autre. Il commença à tourner autour de Yannis, à l'affût du moindre de ses mouvements.

Comprenant qu'il serait difficile de combattre un tel être, Yannis décida qu'il était temps d'en finir. Il psalmodia des mots inconnus. Une lueur bleutée commença à apparaître autour de lui, comme un halo. L'Autre remarqua ce changement, et décida d'attaquer de toutes ses forces. Il sauta vers le plafond pour y rebondir sur Yannis, mais c'était trop tard. Ce dernier joignit ses paumes, puis les rouvrit lentement : une sorte de tourbillon se forma entre ses deux mains, comme un minuscule typhon. Brusquement, il écarta les bras. Le tourbillon s'agrandit d'un coup, et émis des éclairs qui éclatèrent murs en béton et vitres. L'Autre hurla. Emporté par son élan, il tomba dans le tourbillon, un vortex sans fond... Son cri persista jusqu'à ce que Yannis referme ses mains dans bruit mat.

Yannis haletait, il était en nage: il avait l'air d'un type qui avait couru des heures. Il s'assit par terre pour se reposer, quand il entendit des cris dans le couloir. Il poussa un juron, puis agita son doigt devant lui, et disparut.

Lorsqu'on découvrit les murs éclatés, les vitres brisées et le sol fendu, on en déduisit que le court-circuit avait été d'une rare violence. Cependant, personne, ce jour-là, ne se demanda pourquoi Yannis avait été si long à revenir en classe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est déjà fini?
> 
> J'espère que ça t'a plu, parce que j'ai encore plein de chapitres dans ma manche! Pour te récompenser pour ta détermination, je vais te donner un petit détail sur la création de ce livre: c'est un livre qui est parti d'un délire de lycée, impliquant au tout début 4 personnes.  
> Écrire ce livre a été assez complexe, et j'ai surtout eut beaucoup de mal au début pour commencer le premier chapitre. Comment attirer directement l'attention du lecteur, pour qu'il continue à explorer les méandres de cette histoire étrange? C'est là que j'ai eu une idée: le Multivers, et la localisation GPS. Dis comme ça, cela a l'air complètement à dormir de debout, mais l'accroche a plu à pas mal de personnes avant que je ne poste mon travail ici.
> 
> Enfin bref, je pense que ce livre peut avoir pas mal de succès, mais tu ne peux pas le savoir si tu n'a pas tout lu, hum? Allez, au prochain chapitre, alors! Arrivedeci!


	2. Les retrouvailles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notre jeune mage revient au lycée, le lendemain de l'incident du couloir. Un chapitre où la personnalité des personnages secondaires sera plus explicite, et vous donne une pause dans la narration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le nouveau chapitre! Régale-toi quand tu le lis, cher lecteur!
> 
> Here's comes the new chapter! Hope you find it delightful, fellow reader!

Un flot ininterrompu de jeunes s'engouffrait dans les ouvertures béantes du lycée Ernie Fifrelin tandis que le soleil se levait dans le ciel méditerranéen. À l'accueil, au plus grand désarroi de Roméo, le gardien, personne ne lui montrait son carnet en passant, et pire, ne lui disait bonjour. Il soupira, et regarda par la vitre, en direction du garage à vélos ; le garçon du club de jeu de rôle n'était toujours pas être là. Il se retourna donc vers l'entrée, pour continuer accueillir les élèves.

À travers la foule, Yannis se faufilait entre coups de coudes et sacs à dos, pour pénétrer dans le garage à vélos. Là, il ne rencontra pas les visages habituels, mais il reconnu celui d'Hadrian. Il était accroupi, le regard tourné vers le sol, et paraissait réellement confus. Yannis l'interpella:

« Ding ding ding ding !!! C'est l'heure de la réunion stratégique, cher ami ! ». Hadrian lui adressa une grimace, puis baissa à nouveau son regard et reprit son air confus.

« Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette... Yannis vint s'accroupir à ses côtés et suivit son regard: Tu as a perdu quelque chose ?

\- Oui, répondit Hadrian, j'ai perdu ma clé.

\- Tu as quoi dans la main ?

\- Une clé. Tu penses que c'est à qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, rétorqua Yannis, mais... Attends une seconde... Ça fait combien de temps que t'es rentré ici ? Cinq minutes ?

\- Ouaip...

\- Et personne, à part moi, n'est rentré ici pour ranger son vélo ?

\- Euh... Non, répondit Hadrian en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Tu ne veux pas l'essayer sur ton cadenas...?

\- Ah oui... Bonne idée !

Hadrian claqua sa langue d'approbation, frappa ses cuisses et se releva. Il s'avança ensuite vers son vélo, enfonça la clé dans la serrure de son anti-vol et la tourna. L'anti-vol s'ouvrit, lui arrachant par la même occasion un « Aaaah » satisfait. Il attacha ensuite son vélo, se tourna vers Yannis en tapotant sa clé contre son front, l'air triomphant. Yannis eut un sourire en coin, tapota l'épaule de son ami et s'en alla.

Il avait à peine fait que quelques pas dans le couloir qu'il tomba nez à nez avec Ludwig, suivi de Maty et Ekorna. Ludwig portait une montagne de dossiers, tandis que les deux autres pouffaient.

« AH ! Yannis, tu tombes à pic, s'exclama Ludwig en lui refilant la moitié des pochettes cartonnées pleines à craquer. J'ai fait tous les modèles de tableaux de comptabilité du club, pour ceux qui vont en prendre la relève. Tout y est stipulé en détail: cartouches d'imprimantes, feuilles de papiers, punaises, stylos et crayons, dés, câbles Ethernets et même le radiateur !

\- C'est... merveilleux, Ludwig...

\- Oui, tu as raison ! Puis il se pencha pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Yannis : Si tu savais comment Maty se moque de moi en disant que je suis quelqu'un de pas responsable, je trouves ça culotté de sa part, pas vrai ? Diccit celle qui n'arrive même pas à organiser le fil de ses pensées pour aligner deux phrases cohérentes !

\- En effet, c'est... regrettable, Ludwig...

\- Effectivement ! Chaque chose doit être prévue à l'avance, sinon tout dérape au mauvais moment. Bon, rends-moi ça, tu vas les abîmer... Humpf...Voilà... On se retrouve au CDI comme toujours ?

\- Comme toujours, Ludwig... À tout de suite »

Ludwig parti, Yannis se tourna vers les deux filles. Maty s'était éclipsée et Ekorna, penchée sur son téléphone, répondait à un message. Quand elle eut terminé, elle releva la tête. C'était un joli brin de fille aux longs cheveux lisses et bruns, au sourire éclatant, toujours prompt à la facétie. C'était la meilleure amie de Maty (De ce qu'en savait Yannis)...

« Salut Yannis ! Bien dormi ?

\- Oui, merci...

\- Assez pour résister à de longues séances de révision en compagnie de Ugo et de Maty ?

\- Cela va sans dire, lâcha-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

\- Tu as entendu parler du bâtiment professionnel ? Apparemment il y a eu un grave accident et...

\- Il y a eu des blessés !?

\- Euh, non... Pas que je sache, en tout cas...

\- Ah...

\- Ça, ça ressemble plus à un soupir de soulagement qu'à un « Ah » d'ennui. Tu connais quelqu'un du département qui t'en a parlé ?

\- Oui, mentit Yannis. Un ami à ma mère travaille en tant qu'enseignant-infirmier dans ce bâtiment. Il n'a pas assisté à l'incident, mais il a dit qu'il y avait encore une horrible odeur de plastique brûlé, et de souffre...

\- Sûrement la gaine des réseaux électriques qui a dû brûler...

\- Peut-être, on ne le saura que plus tard, je pense... Alors, on va au CDI ?

\- Allons-y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est le premier a avoir été ajouté après l'écriture du livre. On m'avait proposé d'exposer plus les personnages secondaires de l'intrigue, comme ça on pouvait savoir différencier chacun d'entre eux, ce qui est logiquement plus confortable. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre n'a pas été trop ennuyeux, et te souhaite la bonne santé en attendant le prochain! Arrivedeci!


	3. Quel bon vent pire vous amène?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au CDI, Yannis se rend compte que quelque chose cloche... Il décide donc de mener une petite enquête.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonjour! Nouveau chapitre, assez drôle celui-ci si j'ose le dire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture!

Au CDI, les élèves parlaient encore du couloir du bâtiment Pro, maintenant condamné ; ils émettaient différentes hypothèses: une attaque terroriste éclair, des produits chimiques renversés, et même une attaque extraterrestre. Yannis soupira, ces rumeurs le plongèrent dans ses pensées: il savait que, suite à ce combat, il se ferait réprimander, certes. Seulement, son problème était de savoir par qui : il espérait que ce ne soient ni Éléanora, ni Archibald, ses deux meilleurs amis mages, et encore moins Bartavius... Son professeur, qui sans cesse le critiquait pour sa conduite "rebelle".

Tout à coup, il entendit Edward dire :

\- Je vais aux toilettes, je reviens.

Les autres répondirent par des hum, concentrés sur leurs devoirs à faire... Seul Yannis ne les faisait pas sérieusement: il avait l'habitude de se faire passer pour un mauvais élève pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Par contre, il travaillait d'arrache-pied pour réussir son prochain Examen Éthique de Magie (l'EX-É-MA). À 3250 ans, l'équivalent de 17 ans sur Terre, il avait déjà intégré l'école de magie la plus prestigieuse du continent, l'Académie de Typhus. Il était en 6e cycle de préparation, chaque cycle durant environ 75 ans. C'était dans cette académie qu'il se sentait à sa place, pas au Lycée Ernie Fifrelin.

Il lisait une revue scientifique sur la conscience des animaux, quand il se rendit compte que tout le monde quittait le CDI. Il remercia le personnel de l'accueil, et sortit de la salle de documentation. Une fois dans le couloir, il dit aux autres de ne pas l'attendre. Yannis envoya un message à Edward pour lui demander où il était, et si son passage aux toilettes s'était bien passé... D'ordinaire, Edward répondait dans la seconde...

Yannis s'en inquiéta immédiatement. Tout détail singulier, si minuscule soit-il, lui mettait la puce à l'oreille. Voilà pourquoi on le qualifiait souvent de « paranoïaque ». Mais quand on fait de la magie, aucun détail n'est à négliger. Alors il eut une idée: à l'aide de son portable, il transférerait une partie de son esprit, en pièce jointe, dans un message envoyé à l'intention d'Edward. Même éteint, le téléphone de ce dernier renverrait la partie arrachée de l'esprit de Yannis, comme l'écho d'une voix dans une grotte. Yannis n'aurait plus qu'à suivre cet écho.

Il fit cette opération avec beaucoup de précaution, car la moindre erreur aurait pu enfermer son esprit dans le téléphone. Les Projetés d'Esprit étaient interdits tant qu'on avait pas l'autorisation du gouvernement magique pour le faire, mais Yannis s'en fichait : il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise quoi faire, il était le meilleur et c'était une évidence. Il frissonna quand il s'introduisit psychiquement dans le monde froid et carré du portable. Attachant un morceau de son esprit à un message, celui-ci fut envoyé dare-dare. Quelques instants plus tard, son morceau revint en lui, et la sensation de froid se dispersa, laissant place au soulagement. Il se dit que, vraiment, le Projeté d'Esprit n'était pas très agréable, et il comprit pourquoi c'était interdit.

Yannis se dirigea vers l'endroit de la source, cela le mena à travers les couloirs jusqu'aux toilettes... des filles. Il soupira, et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, décida d'y entrer.

Il faisait frais, c'était propre et ça sentait plein de parfums différents, ce qui correspondait à l'image que les garçons se faisaient à propos des toilettes des filles. Yannis sourit... C'était en tout cas vrai pour cet endroit... Soudain, il reconnut une petite voix familière qui parlait vite :

« Euh... Edward? Je pense que tu t'es trompé de toilettes, ceux des garçons sont juste à coté... Pourquoi tu baves ? Et c'est quoi ces yeux r...

La voix poussa un cri de surprise. Yannis entendit un coup, un cri de douleur. Quelqu'un qui tombait par terre. Il décida d'intervenir, s'avança vers la première cabine, et ce qu'il vit l'amusa beaucoup : Il y avait Maty, penchée sur Edward qui gisait au sol, en se tenant les côtes et en gémissant de douleur. Maty leva ses yeux pour regarder Yannis, et sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupéfaction. Sachant qu'elle était trop choquée pour réagir, Yannis s'agenouilla près d'Edward pour regarder son visage : il était plus blafard qu'avant, avait des yeux rouges sang et des canines proéminentes qui le faisaient pitoyablement baver pendant qu'il gémissait. Yannis tant bien que mal l'adossa contre le mur, puis se releva, et se tourna vers Maty avec un regard perçant.

\- J'imagine qu'il était dans ces toilettes bien avant que tu viennes, et qu'il t'attendait. Il s'approcha de Maty, lui prit la tête entre ses mains, l'observa sous toutes les coutures comme un orfèvre observe une pierre qu'il vient de tailler, puis la relâcha.

\- On dirait que tu n'as pas subi une commotion. Est ce que tout va bien ?

\- Je... Je...

\- Oui, je sais, c'est toujours l'effet qu'on ressent quand on a affaire à un vampire, proclama Yannis d'un ton trop sérieux. Celui-ci est sûrement jeune, vu qu'il ne t'a pas charmé, et qu'il n'a même pas pu résister à un de tes coups...

Maty lui coupa la parole avec une rafale de questions :

\- Mais qu'est ce qui passe ? Pourquoi tu es là ? Que fais Edward ici ? Pourquoi il a les yeux rouges ? Comment tu sais que c'est un vampire ? Il a essayé de me violer ? Et pourquoi, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je vais devoir remplir le groupe Messenger de la classe avec plein de nouveaux lapsus révélateurs ?

\- Il se passe que tu as eu affaire à un vampire. Pour ma part, je cherchais Edward qui ne répondait pas à mes messages, et je l'ai donc trouvé. Il a les yeux rouges parce qu'il a faim, c'est une réaction physiologique qui est propre aux vampires. Et, non, il n'essayait pas de te violer, mais de sucer ton sang, même si pour vous, c'est la même chose. Enfin... Yannis rit un petit peu, Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de personnes vont croire à cet incident. Tu passeras juste pour une folle. Et ceux qui te croiront sont juste des imbéciles sans grand intérêt.

Yannis commença à se diriger vers la porte de sortie.

\- Est ce que c'était toi ?

Yannis s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée. Il soupira intérieurement, comprenant son erreur. Au sommet de son intelligence, il avait négligé un détail : Maty était tout sauf bête, au point qu'elle parvenait, grâce à des conjectures fantasques, à des conclusions on-ne-peut plus proche de la réalité.

« Quoi donc ? Dit-il, en se retournant, un sourire innocent aux lèvres

\- Tu étais en bas, aux toilettes, quand l'incident du bâtiment C est arrivé. Et quand tu es revenu, ce qui était tout à fait normal, tu étais inquiet, ce qui ne t'arrive quasiment jamais, surtout quand tu vas aux toilettes !

\- « Allons bon, elle m'espionne, ma parole ! Jouons un peu sur son terrain, comme ça elle me sous-estimera... » Je sais que tu adores ces histoires de para-normalité, mais redescends sur Terre : je ne suis pas un magicien qui peut faire l'impossible ! C'est juste pour rigoler !

\- Alors, comment expliques-tu que tu connaisses l'existence des vampires ? Tu n'es même pas étonné par l'apparence d'Edward !

Elle pointa ce dernier du doigt qui était toujours au sol, en train de gémir et de marmonner des choses en dodelinant de la tête, les paupières fermées : « N'aurais pas dû... », « Je suis faible... ».

\- « Aïe ! » C'est juste... Une blague ! En fait, il a mit des lentilles et des fausses dents, et a voulu te faire une blague pour te draguer ! Il a dit que, si ça tournait mal, j'interviendrais pour tout t'expliquer. Rattraper le coup, tu vois, quoi...

Maty semblait troublée, mais aussi un peu soupçonneuse.

\- Il est amoureux de... moi ?

\- C'est ça, renchérit Yannis avec emphase. Il m'en a parlé il y a une semaine, et m'a fait garder le secret. J'étais plutôt fier qu'il me l'ait confié à moi et pas à un autre, c'est une preuve de confiance ! « Tu parles ! ». Crois moi, il ne pensait pas à mal. Il pensait que si tu riais à sa blague, il pourrait se rapprocher de toi. Il adore ton rire, ta façon de parler si dynamique, ton humeur ensoleillée qui déteint sur toutes les personnes autour de toi, il te trouve tellement belle et intelligente ! Tu l'entendrais parler de toi, un vrai fanatique ! Il a même écrit des tas de poèmes sur toi ! S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. « Parfait ! »

\- Tu es sûr ? Dit Maty d'une voix songeuse. J'ai plus l'impression que c'est toi qui est amoureux de moi, à parler de cette façon...

Yannis leva les paumes en l'air, en signe d'innocence.

\- Cela faisait parti du plan, je suis juste un messager, et, comme tu le sais, très bon acteur !

\- Disons que je te taquinais, ne t'inquiète pas!

Cependant, Maty regardait toujours Yannis d'un air soupçonneux, mais elle finit par hausser les épaules... Il eut du mal à retenir un soupir soulagement. Maty se dirigea vers la porte, et avant de sortir, se retourna et dit d'un ton malicieux :

\- Et, au fait, Yannis... Si tu veux que personne ne te soupçonne, ne dit jamais, au grand jamais, que tu es un bon acteur. Ça fait mauvaise impression. Salut !

La porte claqua derrière elle, et, lorsque Yannis n'entendit plus ses pas, il soupira pour de bon en se frottant le front d'une main, l'autre posée sur la hanche. Il entendit Edward se relever, et s'épousseter frénétiquement. Yannis se tourna vers lui, croisa son regard pourpre qui lui semblait moqueur. Yannis croisa ses bras et lui lança un regard sévère :

\- C'est la deuxième fois ce mois-ci... Tu as écouté mes conseils à propos de ton régime ?

\- M'en parle pas, grogna le vampire, c'est vraiment à chier...

\- Discute pas, tu es fautif et tu le sais.

Edward lui lança un regard agacé.

\- De plus, ajouta Yannis, tu t'es attaqué à quelqu'un qui te connaît, quelqu'un de proche. J'apprécie Maty, et sa mort m'attristerait beaucoup. Et, si tu avais réussi ton coup, ton acte puéril auraient eu de graves conséquences! ...Tu sais, Ô combien, le gouvernement magique terrien aime les graves conséquences...

\- Je me serais enfuis!

\- Et aurais quitté ta famille ? Je ne pense pas, tu tiens trop à eux.

Yannis soupira, mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Tu as beaucoup de proies seules en dehors des villes. Pourquoi t'être attaqué à Maty?

\- Elles sont toutes impures... Maty a une odeur alléchante, je n'ai pas pu résister...

\- Ben voyons, tu fais le fin gourmet maintenant ! D'abord, tu veux te nourrir exclusivement de filles, ce qui réduit de 50 % ta diversité d'hémoglobinurie, et ensuite tu ne veux que le sang de... des « vierges ». Franchement mon vieux, je pense qu'à la fin, tu vas avoir tellement de critères qu'il te faudra cloner Maty à la chaîne ! Et le boulot que ça entraînerait serait ta raison d'être! Bon sang, de quel bois tu es fait, à la fin ?

Edward le regardait, le visage de marbre. Les vampires n'avaient décidément pas ou peu le sens de l'humour. Son regard se fit rêveur...

\- ... Elle est si belle, si...

\- Intelligente, dynamique, enjouée, etc, etc ... Tu sais, tu devrais peut être te dire que lui sucer le sang ne te permettra pas de mettre la main sur elle.

\- Tu... Tu crois ?

\- Oui, je pense plutôt, que, si tu continues sur cette lancée, elle va te frapper tellement fort qu'elle te décrochera la tête.

Cette fois, Edward rit un peu et se frotta les main sur son T-shirt, sur lequel était inscrit : « Il y a de mauvais vents, et des vents pires ». Je suis sûr que ce satané vampire ne comprend même pas le jeu de mots inscrit sur son T-shirt, pensa Yannis.

Soudain, Edward prit un air sérieux et demanda d'un ton grave :

\- L'incident... C'était un Autre ?

\- Oui... répondit Yannis, la mine fatiguée. Et celui ci était différent des autres Autres.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il était intelligent !!! On m'a demandé de protéger ce lycée qui était en menace de niveau 2, mais là c'est une menace de niveau 3, ou même 4 !

Les "Niveaux de Menace" sont un moyen simple pour les mages d'évaluer un danger. Les niveaux s'étalent sur une échelle graduée de 1 à 10, ou 1 à 100 pour plus de précision. Une menace de 2 sur 10 signifie qu'elle peut engendrer quelques blessés, voire un mort. Mais une menace de 4 sur 10 met en jeu la vie de dizaines, voire centaines de personnes. Il faut donc l'endiguer au plus vite.

Yannis savait qu'à son niveau, il pouvait gérer des menaces de 6 sur 10, de celles qui mettent tout un département en danger, mais si il avait accepté de venir travailler dans ce lycée, c'était pour se reposer et gagner de l'argent facilement.

\- J'ai le pressentiment que la menace risque de s'agrandir... Et je n'ai aucun moyen de communiquer avec l'Académie. Et d'où je dois éliminer des organismes à sentience presque humaine? Je peux presque considérer ça comme des assassinats!

Après être sortis des toilettes, Ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir en direction des escaliers. Le regard d'Edward se fit pensif :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'ira pas jusque-là... Laisse l'éthique, parlons technique: le lycée a été construit sur une Faille ?

\- Oui... Répondit Yannis, préoccupé. Le gouvernement magique intérieur a essayé de dissuader la région de construire ce lycée ici, mais cette bande d'imbéciles l'ont quand-même fait, parce que soi-disant le terrain était « parfait pour accueillir la nouvelle génération d'élèves du lézignanais», persifla-t-il.

\- Mais t'as pas de quoi la refermer pour toujours ?

\- Je pourrais, mais on me l'a interdit à cause du test. Yannis se frotta la nuque, embêté. Et en plus, je suis sûr qu'il y a d'autres mages dans cette école...

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Je n'ai senti aucun résidu...

\- C'est parce qu'ils étaient bien camouflés, si bien que même moi je n'ai pas pu les repérer. Mais arrivé dans la classe, j'ai senti tellement de magie brute que j'ai crû que j'allais vomir !

\- Mais... Comment ? Pourtant, je n'ai rien senti !

\- De la magie à l'état pur, expliqua Yannis, impossible à détecter si l'on n'est pas mage, parce qu'elle n'a pas été modifiée. Mais l'odeur avait disparu quand je suis revenu en classe, ce qui est vraiment très étrange...

\- Tu penses que tu es poursuivi ?

\- Improbable, j'ai effacé ma trace depuis bien trop longtemps... Il se frotta le menton, pensif. Il faudrait avoir une formidable magie de détection pour percer à jour mon camouflage, et ce genre de mage est ne court pas les rues. Plus encore, si il est capable de produire de la magie brute.

\- Mais il y en a un dans ce lycée, n'est ce pas ?

\- Assurément.

Yannis marchait plus vite, stressé par la tournure que prenait les événements. Edward le suivait tant bien que mal, inquiété par son comportement. Descendant des escaliers quatre à quatre, Yannis reprit:

\- Je dois donc trouver les intentions de ce mage avant qu'il ne me trouve. Tu as une idée de quel élève de la classe il peut s'agir ?

Ils sortirent du lycée et s'enfoncèrent dans les rues. Edward réfléchissait, ses yeux rouges miroitaient dans le crépuscule.

Même si Edward n'est pas un mage, c'est un vampire de pure souche, descendant d'une famille ancestrale très puissante dans ce monde. Il est bien plus vieux que Yannis, déjà âgé d'une bonne trentaine de siècles. L'âge de Edward avoisinait à ce jour les 356 000 ans, ce qui lui donnait une certaine expérience dont profitait Yannis quand il se sentait dans une impasse. Dans leurs doubles vies humaines, ils se connaissaient depuis 7 ans, mais en réalité Yannis avait rencontré Edward quand celui-ci travaillait pour Psamétique II, en tant que sorcier-médecin. Un jour, alors que Yannis pourchassait des bandits, il s'était fait attrapé comme un bleu. Heureusement, Edward, accompagné des guerriers du pharaon, vint à sa rescousse, et Yannis promit à Edward de le servir, offre qu'il refusa. Ils s'étaient immédiatement liés d'amitié, et depuis s'étaient souvent entraidés.

\- Peut-être Alexandra ou Margarita, ce sont les déléguées, et, sans t'offenser, je sais que les mages sont avides de pouvoirs...! Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elles aient libéré cette magie ; c'est sûrement à titre d'avertissement au cas où il y aurait d'autres mages dans les parages...

\- Peut-être sont-elles mages, mais je ne pense pas qu'elles soient le cerveau qui a organisé la venue de l'Autre.

Edward le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Oui, l'Autre a dû être modifié magiquement : le mage qui a fait ça a dû utiliser de la Magie Primordiale pour l'amener ici, c'est mon hypothèse. Cela expliquerait la forte odeur de magie brute.

Le vampire siffla d'étonnement.

\- Ça doit être un gros morceau, alors ! Tu as pensé à une tactique d'approche ? Tu veux que je te serve d'espion ?

Yannis secoua la tête, et répondit d'un ton désolé:

\- Non, c'est trop dangereux. Je ne vais rien tenter, et lui non plus, parce qu'on doit respecter la Clause. De toute façon, j'ai fini mon travail à la fin de la semaine, alors...

\- ... Alors tout va bien !

Subitement, Edward reçut un message. Il sortit son téléphone et sourit.

\- Ah-Aah ! Demain, on n'a pas cours, ça veut dire qu'on a un week-end de 3 jours !

\- Tu as prévu quelque chose ?

\- Oui, j'ai l'intention d'inviter tous mes amis. Il coula à Yannis un regard entendu. Tu es convié, évidemment. Sois absent et je te jure que tu ne dormiras plus sur tes deux oreilles.

\- Je viendrais, répondit Yannis, un sourire aux lèvres. Je n'ai pas envie que tu viennes geindre dans mes oreilles quand je dormirais dans mon lit, comme tu l'as fait dans les toilettes ! Qui est ce qu'il y aura ?

\- C'est une surprise... Le blafard prit un ton distingué. Cher ami, au plaisir! Reposez-vous bien, demain sera une journée chargée...

\- Ouais, c'est ça, à demain !

Edward se transforma en fumée et se dissipa. Yannis soupira, déçu de ne pouvoir en faire de même. Il alla chercher son vélo, pédala jusqu'à chez lui. Sa mère travaillant encore en Belgique, il était donc seul à la maison. Il se fit cuire des pâtes, se prépara une sauce à la crème et au saumon et s'installa devant son ordinateur. Il lança Skyrim, pour faire croire aux personnes connectés à Steam qu'il ne faisait que ça, et ouvrit en fond un logiciel, intitulé « PARADYGM », qui fit une mélodie de bienvenue quand il s'ouvrit. Yannis tapota à toute vitesse son clavier, écrivant des lignes de codes complexes, pour entrer en communication via le programme, mais une nouvelle fois, l'écran l'informa que toute connexion était impossible. Il soupira et se balança sur sa chaise, fatigué. Il mangea, prit une douche et alla se coucher, afin d'être frais pour la fête du lendemain.

Il s'endormit immédiatement, écrasé par la fatigue et fit des cauchemars où un homme aux yeux de feux le poursuivait et le torturait. Puis, il ne rêva plus, entrant dans un état léthargique profond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nouveau un chapitre assez long, autant en forme qu'en fond, beaucoup d'informations à assimiler. Ce chapitre m'est venu à l'esprit exactement dans la même situation, suite à un vieux malentendu foireux et douteux avec mes amis. C'était devenu si lourd que j'avais donc décidé d'intégrer cette anecdote dans ce passage.  
> On découvre aussi la relation très importante entre Synnaï et Corentin, qui jouera un rôle clé dans de futurs histoires. Corentin est, de toute évidence, un personnage entouré de mystère...  
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à le partager, à laisser des coeurs et des commentaires! Ceci dit, à la prochaine!


	4. Party Hard chez les blafardes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yannis se rend à la fête d'Edward, son ami vampire. Il y retrouvera de veilles connaissances, des responsabilités et une missive des plus insolites... Ne ratez pas les aventures de Yannis le Mage, le Mathémagicien de la Ferroult Squat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous! J'espère que vous vous portez bien, qui que vous êtes, et que les précédents chapitres vous ont plu (enfin, si vous êtes là, c'est que ça doit être le cas) ! En tout cas, profitez bien de ce chapitre, il est un plus long que le précédent, et beaucoup d'informations y sont présentes!
> 
> P.S : Les précédents chapitres ont été corrigés, mais j'imagine que vous ne les relirez pas, sauf si vous n'aviez pas bien compris

téléphoné à sa mère afin d'avoir la permission pour aller à la fête chez Edward. Étant elle même une magicienne, enfin plutôt une sorcière, elle accepta de mauvaise grâce, après qu'il l'eut supplié de pouvoir laisser ses devoirs pour s'amuser un peu. C'est sa sœur qui l'emmena en voiture. En chemin, elle lui demanda:

\- Dis moi, Yannis, tu as eu combien en maths ?

\- J'ai eu... 7,50...

\- Sur 20 ?

\- Ouais...

Sa sœur soupira et commença à lui expliquer qu'il n'atteindrait jamais ses rêves s'il était aussi feignant. Il l'entendit sans trop l'écouter, conscient qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui et qu'elle avait raison. Mais il avait également ses raisons : on lui avait fait jurer de ne pas se faire remarquer... Il resta donc silencieux le reste du trajet, répondant vaguement lorsqu'elle lui posait des questions

Arrivé à destination (une sorte de domaine viticole sur une colline), il sortit de la voiture et dit merci et au revoir à sa sœur. Elle lui rétorqua :

\- Et n'oublie pas de bien choisir qui tu vas draguer ! Comme cette Aurélie, par exemple !

\- Ouais, c'est ça... En attendant, je devrais me brosser les dents , ça rendra mon haleine acceptable, hein !?

\- T'es con, je suis sûr que tu l'as fait ! À demain, raton-laveur !

Sa sœur repartit, laissant Yannis devant la porte de l'immense manoir d'Edward. Sa famille cadrait toujours aussi bien avec les stéréotypes des vampires...

Il souleva le heurtoir de la lourde porte en chêne et frappa quatre fois. La porte s'ouvrit, et un jeune homme blafard apparut, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Il lui serra la main, et Yannis entra.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, dit Edward d'un ton moqueur. Problème de trafic ?

\- Naaaan... Plutôt quelques Serfilis qui gênaient...

\- Vraiment ?

\- Peut être...

\- En tout cas, l'ambiance est mortelle !

En effet, l'ambiance était enjouée. C'était une fête masquée, et quelques personnes dans le couloir discutaient allègrement, répandant une atmosphère chaleureuse jusque dans l'entrée. Des verres à la main, chacun d'eux semblait discuter de manière sérieuse, mais on entendait aussi des rires.

Yannis, heureux de participer à la fête, s'enfonça dans la foule. Immédiatement, on lui offrit un verre de... Soda (Il n'allait pas boire de l'alcool, il était mineur !). Il sirota son verre et alla s'asseoir dans un coin pour observer les différentes conversations des grosses têtes de la soirée.

Tout d'abord, il reconnut Norbert Krrrtn (à prononcer « Kreu-Teu-Neuh ), le fils du plus riche commerçant de Mourn (Le monde originel des Mages, et de Yannis). Cet héritier était connu pour sa « grandeur de cœur » et sa naïveté. Mais il était indéniable qu'il savait parler avec l'aisance digne de son rang. D'ailleurs, Krrrtn conversait activement avec une jeune femme que Yannis ne connaissait pas seulement de nom, mais aussi de réputation : Jossna Malakar, une talentueuse Manieuse des Songes, était la conseillère de L'Archiduc de Monteuilli, un homme puissant qui régnait sur grande une partie de L'Empire Ostyrréen (Ostyréa est une autre planète, différente de Mourn). Il se souvenait qu'elle lui avait fait des avances, une fois, car à l'époque on parlait de lui comme l'élève le plus talentueux depuis plusieurs siècles. Mais désormais, avec son nouveau travail, sa réputation avait dégringolé, pour finir par tomber quasiment dans le négatif.

Heureusement, personne ne le reconnaîtrait : il avait pris soin de mettre un masque à double face (très en vogue chez les mages, presque tout le monde en portait à la soirée), idée acceptée avec circonspection par Edward.

Plus loin, Yannis reconnut d'autres personnes qui étaient importantes, et aussi de vraies connaissances, voire des amis : Karmeni Heinzenbald, Yllena Ybris, Momonoga Nao-Rhan, Solis le Juste, Targon Bendwill...

Tout à coup, Yannis remarqua quelque chose qui l'enchanta. Il se leva, se faufila entre les invités, trop occupés dans leur conversation pour le remarquer, et arriva dans l'autre salle où il posa la main sur l'épaule d'un des convives :

\- Continue à porter cet horrible veste en peau de Drugzo, et tu vas finir empaillé dans cette maison !

L'individu interpellé se retourna. Sa peau était basanée et ses yeux verts brillaient d'une vive intelligence. Son costume était des plus insolites : c'était une tunique taillée dans une sorte de peau de serpent, accompagné d'un masque en forme de tête de caïman.

Archibald Parmini toisait Yannis malicieusement, un sourire aux lèvres.

C'était un ami de longue date de notre jeune mage. D'humeur tout le temps badine, Archibald Parmini ne se laissait jamais abattre, trouvant toujours le bon mot pour détendre l'atmosphère. Soit dit en passant, il était un cuisinier hors-pair. Il faut dire qu'il était né dans la même région mournienne que Yannis, la Tyrminie; région réputée pour sa production de grandes variétés de légumes et ses spécialités culinaires inégalées, très prisés par la haute.

Ces deux jeunes gens avaient passé leur scolarité ensemble, à l'Académie Typhus. Malheureusement, ils s'étaient perdus de vue pendant des années, leur seul moyen de communication restait la lettre. Mais depuis son entrée au lycée pour son nouveau travail, Yannis n'avait pas pris le temps d'écrire à Archibald, ce qui avait agacé ce dernier au plus haut point.

Le voir aujourd'hui en pleine forme remplissait Yannis d'une joie soudaine. Archi répondit :

\- Tiens, tiens... Mais dites-moi, monsieur, votre voix me dit quelque chose... Je vous connais ? D'après votre dialecte, vous devez descendre d'un troll, non ? Même si je me demande comment vous avez fait pour en escalader un...

Yannis pouffa de rire:

\- Archi, t'es le meilleur ! Ha Ha Ha ! Comment fais-tu pour sortir des blagues aussi... plates ?

\- J'ai appris chez le meilleur ! Il jeta un regard complice à Yannis. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu détestais ce genre de fête...

\- J'ai été invité par Edward. Les civilités... tu sais ce que c'est! Répondit Yannis.

Puis il jeta un regard circulaire sur l'assemblée, et en faisant la moue, demanda à Archibald:

\- Ne lui donne pas mon sentiment, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a des imposteurs qui se sont faufilés parmi les invités, non ?

\- C'est sûr... Il y en a des tas, crois moi ! « Keudlaine» – Yannis pouffa à cause du surnom que Archi donnait à son ami Edward – m'avait dit que ça arriverait, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il y en aurait autant...

\- Ces "invités"... Ils sont là à cause d'un événement spécial ? Demanda Yannis en observant la horde qui s'amusait gaiement.

\- Sûrement, mais je ne sais pas lequel. Keudlaine ne m'a pas informé du pourquoi il organisait cette party. Un mariage ? Yannis secoua la tête. Alors, hmm... Une naissance ? Yannis haussa les sourcils. Oui, c'est vrai, c'est pas courant chez les vampires... Donc, voilà, je ne sais pas.

Archibald haussa les épaules, et Yannis resta perplexe.

\- En effet, c'est étrange... Dis moi, est ce qu'Éléanora est là ? Je ne l'ai pas aperçu...

\- SYNNAÏ ! Cria de joie une voix féminine.

\- En parlant du loup... Murmura Archibald, le sourire aux lèvres.

Les convives surpris par le cri, se tournèrent et s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaître une fille d'une vingtaine d'années, habillée d'une magnifique robe bleue et vaporeuse, les cheveux rouges rassemblés en queue de cheval, au visage sculpté comme celui d'une fée. Elle jetait un regard à la fois joyeux et malicieux à Yannis. Sachant qu'il allait probablement passer un sale quart d'heure, il déglutit.

Il eut à peine le temps d'y penser que la jeune fille courait à toute allure vers lui, bousculant au passage les convives, et sautait déjà à son cou. Son rire, son cristallin d'eau sur la roche, gagna comme par magie toutes les personnes, hormis Yannis. Lui, contemplait Éléanora, sa meilleure amie d'enfance.

Une fois le calme revenu, elle lui parla d'une voix sûre et claire :

\- C'est bon de te revoir ! Comment ça va depuis le temps ? À ce que je vois, tu ne te nourris pas bien, tu es tout maigre ! Et enlève ce masque, il est d'un banal. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi cette odeur qui te colle à la peau ? On dirait de la magie sauvage...

\- Holà, va plus doucement ! Laisse moi le temps de te regarder... Voilà, c'est bon ! Alors... Je suis tout aussi heureux de te revoir... Je me porte très bien... merci de ta sollicitude! Je mange ce que me donne ma mère, comme toujours, car, comme tu le sais, je vis encore chez elle... Ce masque me permettait, jusqu'à ta remarquable intervention, de dissimuler mon identité... Et pour finir, cette odeur me colle à la peau depuis que j'ai ouvert un Vortex.

N'importe qui serait muet d'étonnement devant de telles réponses. Mais Éléanora, elle, éclata de rire, rire qui mystérieusement se propagea à nouveau parmi tous les convives.

\- T'es toujours aussi drôle, Synou !

\- Je ne pense pas, et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, c'est gênant...

\- Roooh, arrête, je sais que tu aimes ça ! Je-vois-ton-sou-riiiire !

Elle lui frotta la tête, comme une grande sœur à son petit frère, ce qui le fit grommeler.

Éléanora (Léna pour les intimes) est une amie d'enfance de notre jeune mage et d'Archibald. Leur première rencontre eut lieu le jour de la première rentrée à l'école maternelle de Typhus, en début d'hiver. À son arrivée, elle semblait timide et réservée, mais, au printemps, elle était éclatante comme un rayon de soleil. Depuis toujours, c'est une élève studieuse qui oscille entre l'excellence et le génie. Elle apprécie chaque personne qu'elle rencontre, et sait converser avec brio, comme si elle devinait exactement les préférences et centres d'intérêt de son interlocuteur. Et depuis toujours, elle apprécie tout particulièrement Yannis, avec qui elle agit comme une amie très protectrice.

Archi souriait, à les voir tous les deux ensembles.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les trois réunis, l'équipe Red-Sight était presque au complet. Ne manquait-plus qu'Heinrich Korsakoff, déjà disparu depuis 50 ans...

Les amis commencèrent à papoter énergiquement, leurs échanges étaient si rapides que si on les avez écouté, on n'aurait rien compris. Mais en voyant les expressions heureuses sur leurs visages, on se doutait bien qu'ils parlaient de leurs aventures récentes, de leurs découvertes et expériences saisissantes. Ils continuèrent leur manège pendant un long moment, Yannis agitant ses mains dans tous les sens, Léna qui tapait ans les siennes et qui riait et Archi qui portait sans arrêt des toasts, en souriant d'un air malicieux et en racontant des blagues.

Ils furent interrompus par les convives qui se dirigeaient dans l'immense jardin du manoir (dissimulé par un sortilège d'illusion, qui ne laissait pas paraître sa taille réelle : celle d'un jardin public). Ils les suivirent. Une fois là-bas, ils virent des chaises sur lesquelles plusieurs convives s'asseyaient déjà. Ils prirent place à l'arrière, du fait de leur grande taille, et reprirent leur conversation en attendant. Tout à coup, Edward monta sur l'estrade, et tout le monde se tut:

\- Bienvenue à tous, je vous remercie d'être présents ce soir ! Beaucoup d'entre vous, à ma grande peine, ne savent pas pourquoi j'ai organisé ces réjouissances, mais maintenant, les doutes s'envolent telles des feuilles d'automne ! J'ai l'heureux honneur de vous annoncer que... Le Directeur de l'Académie Magique de l'Empire, Bartavius Lenistoler, est revenu de son voyage d'il y a 50 ans !

Il fait un signe à une personne derrière lui, dans l'ombre.

\- Si vous le permettez, M. Le Directeur.

Yannis reconnu immédiatement la silhouette du dirigeant de la plus prestigieuse académie de magie. De par son titre, on pourrait croire qu'il s'agirait d'un homme vieux, l'air sage, avec une barbe longue et blanche, habillé dans une robe de magicien colorée comme on en voit dans les films... mais cet homme-ci était bien différent : d'un style assez gentleman, cheveux de jais, coupés courts, barbe de trois jours, visage taillé à la serpe, yeux gris, et nez très plat, comme un faciès « grec ». Il ne portait pas de robe, mais plutôt un smoking noir, et un pantalon en lin très chic, et des chaussures bien cirées... La seule chose qui le rendait « magicien » était sa canne noire laquée, avec son pommeau en quartz magique pur, serti d'argent sculpté minutieusement.

Toujours dans l'ombre, le regard du directeur se fit perçant ; il balaya la foule d'un air méprisant, comme si il contemplait une montagne de déchets, et quand son regard se posa sur Yannis, celui-ci frissonna. Les yeux de l'homme s'étrécirent, puis il les ferma, s'avança un peu plus en baissant la tête, l'air de réfléchir. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il s'avança dans la lumière et contempla la foule, cette fois avec sympathie et contentement, eut un sourire en coin et prit la parole, d'une voix si insolite qu'elle prit de cours tous les invités, qui l'écoutèrent, captivés. Il s'exprima avec une aisance unique en son genre, sa voix était un des nombreux atouts qui lui avaient permis d'obtenir son poste de directeur :

\- Mes chers amis, je suis heureux de me retrouver ici parmi vous. Je remercie chaleureusement le Lord de cette maison, qui m'a gracieusement accordé la possibilité de participer à cette fête grandiose. Après tant d'années de voyage, d'aventures et de privations durant lesquelles j'ai pu rapporter de précieux trésors à l'Académie, j'ai pris une décision après mûre réflexion. Et j'ai fait le bon choix !

Yannis ne pipait mot. Une décision, hein ? Je suis sûr qu'il va encore mettre sans dessus dessous le gouvernement avec ses déclarations ! Mais il sentait que son ancien maître allait dire quelque chose d'effrayant, voire d'apocalyptique.

\- J'ai décidé de réintégrer Synnaï Hencherick à notre chère Académie du Typhus.

Apparemment, apocalypse n'était pas un mot assez grand pour qualifier les dires du directeur, car Yannis pâlit jusqu'à verdir, une moue plus qu'étonnée collée sur son visage, comme ses camarades assis à coté de lui. Ce fut encore pire quand Lenistoler le pointa de sa canne, nonchalant.

\- Si l'interpellé veut bien venir sur scène...

Brusquement, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Yannis, qui vacilla. Il se leva, les jambes en coton, et commença à se traîner le long d'un chemin interminable, comme s'il s'avançait vers l'échafaud. Finalement, après cet étirement temporel quasi infini, il rejoignit le directeur sur les planches. Ce dernier lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Intérieurement, Yannis vomit de dégoût, mais il était pétrifié, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Pendant que les applaudissements enthousiastes montaient en puissance, le directeur se pencha vers l'oreille de Yannis et y glissa quelques mots :

\- Attends moi derrière, je dois d'abord m'occuper des autres invités...

Docile et effacé, Yannis acquiesça doucement, sans vraiment essayer comprendre le but de la requête. Il se faufila derrière la scène et s'assit sur une chaise basse, l'air d'avoir reçu un coup de couteau bien rouillé. Avec un peu de chance, il allait peut être prendre le poste de laveur de carreaux. La mort ou la souffrance avait un goût bien plus doux que de subir les affres de Lenistoler.

Cet homme... Cet homme était le pire dans son genre, manipulant les gens à des fins souvent funestes, et seulement pour ses propres intérêts.

Archi et Léna le rejoignirent, et le consolèrent de toute leurs forces : ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir Yannis dans un tel état de faiblesse. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe, récitant toutes les propriétés des formules élémentaires de Syphillius, pour se calmer, en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Après quelques minutes, il se calma, puis remercia ses amis de leur sollicitude. Il se leva, et partit en quête d'une corde avec laquelle il pourrait se pendre, ou voir la tête de Edward soûl, qui avait toujours l'air d'être un mort-viv... sa pensée s'arrêta net quand il vit que son maître l'attendait déjà dans les coulisses.

\- Laissez moi deviner... Une projection holographique ?

\- Tu as tout faux. Je suis le vrai Bartavius Lenistoler... Tu négliges ton entraînement, regardes toi ! Tu n'as même pas différencié ma trace magique d'une simple copie...

\- Je n'ai pas activé ma Sensation Supérieure! Et je n'ai pas besoin de...

\- Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses, mais tes explications ! Où étais-tu ? Tu ne répondais pas à mes lettres, et tu as même effacé toute activité magique ! C'est indigne d'un mage de ton rang ! Approche toi un peu...

Yannis s'exécuta et s'approcha lentement de son maître. Brusquement, il l'arrêta de sa canne en la plantant dans son épaule, les narines retroussées.

\- Tu pues la magie sauvage... N'as tu donc pas compris comment utiliser ton Don ?

\- Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion...

\- Menteur ! Persifla-t-il. Ce n'est pas l'odeur de ta magie, mais celle d'un autre... Qui est il, et ou est il ?

\- Vous... Vous arrivez à différencier les odeurs magiques des gens ?

\- Bien sûr ! dit le directeur d'un ton dédaigneux. Un mage de mon acabit sait parfaitement sélectionner tel ou tel arôme. Avec de l'entraînement, tu y arriverais si tu n'étais pas aussi fainéant...

\- Je ne suis pas un chien de chasse.... Marmonna Yannis.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Rien...

Le directeur soupira, puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux bien coiffés. Il détestait apparemment cette coiffure, car il entreprit frénétiquement de la déstructurer minutieusement. Après un rapide examen dans un miroir sur un mur, il se tourna vers Yannis avec un regard qui ne lui ressemblait pas, le genre de regard que lance un père à son fils qui a fait une petite bêtise, et qui lui a déjà été à demi-pardonnée. Il s'approcha de lui, lui posa la main sur l'épaule, ce qui tétanisa Yannis.

Une sensation, comme un courant électrique, lui traversa la colonne vertébrale. D'un instant à l'autre, Yannis sentit une douleur fulgurante lui percer le visage, comme un ver de métal farfouillant sous sa peau, chauffé à blanc. Il tomba au sol, incapable de hurler sous l'emprise du sortilège. Il aurait voulu se l'arracher avec les ongles, mais restait tétanisé. Une marque formée de lignes carmin s'incrusta sur son visage. Le directeur agita la main, comme s'il voulait chasser un mouche et dit d'un ton las :

\- C'est un petit cadeau que je t'offre ; il témoigne de ton engagement à m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil, jusqu'à la fin de ta mission: tu recevras tes ordres en temps voulu.

Yannis continuait de se tortiller sur le sol, comme une fourmi sous une loupe en plein soleil. Bartavius soupira une nouvelle fois, et prit un ton paternel :

\- Si seulement tu pouvais comprendre... Je ne fais ça que pour ton bien... Ah oui ! Je te laisse ceci.

Il lui jeta un parchemin d'un geste ennuyé.

\- Ouvre-le quand tu auras fini ton manège.

Pendant quelques instants le directeur observa Yannis d'un air de scientifique en pleine expérience, puis haussa les épaules et entreprit d'aller à l'encontre de personnes ayant une conversation plus aisée, avec qui il avait entretenu des relations plus... saines.

Toujours en gémissant de douleur, Yannis entreprit de gravir les escaliers à la recherche de toilettes. Une fois arrivé à destination, il entreprit de vomir tout le contenu de son estomac (ce qui n'était pas grand-chose). Une fois l'opération terminée, il se leva, s'essuya la bouche avec un mouchoir et se contemplât dans le miroir. Sur son visage, de son point de vue, déjà pas très harmonieux, se trouvait une marque rouge, couvrant la moitié de sa joue, un peu de son menton et de son front. Il essaya de la toucher, mais la chair à vif lui faisait toujours mal. Il se mit tant bien que mal de l'eau sur le visage, prenant soin de ne pas frotter trop fort. Il évitait de lancer un sort pour soulager sa douleur, de peur que la marque réagisse.

Après s'être soulagé jusqu'à ce que la douleur passe, il entreprit d'examiner la lettre plus attentivement : elle était sale et pleine de tâches d'encre, et sentait... l'alcool et le tabac froid. Il étudia l'écriture de l'auteur de cette lettre, remarqua que, bien que la calligraphie était remarquable, les termes étaient plus qu'étranges. La façon dont écrivait ce mystérieux lettré était claire, nette et précise. Il allait droit au but, était concis et terriblement logique. La lettre, intitulée « je recrute » était en fait un espèce de tract vantant les mérites du merveilleux inspecteur... Ulgon Gap.

À ce moment-là, Yannis écrasa sa main sur son visage, et la retira immédiatement en poussant un cri de douleur. Il était consterné ; Certes, il trouvait que Ugo était farfelu, voir fou (déjà qu'il le trouvait malpoli par certains moments, indécent par d'autres, il comprenait l'origine de ses mœurs désormais !), mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait crû que Ugo serait un hurluberlu doublé d'un abominable... Il ne continua pas sa pensée. Il relut la lettre plusieurs fois, lui lança quelques sorts de détection pour vérifier si il n'y avait pas de pièges grossiers, au cas où Ugo serait un farfadet ou un lutin (vu sa taille, ça ne l'étonnerait pas). Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il décida de se rendre à l'adresse signée sur la fin du message. Il rangea le parchemin dans sa poche, et, sans prendre le temps de prévenir ses amis - il n'en avait pas le temps : la réunion commençait dans une heure - il ouvrit un portail en pensant fort à sa destination, et s'engouffra dedans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quel climax! Si cela t'a plu, j'en suis fort aise! C'était l'un des premiers chapitres auquel j'ai pris le plus de plaisir à écrire! ^^
> 
> La présentation des amis mages de Yannis et tout ce qu'ils apportent à son développement de personnage, l'appellation par son autre prénom qui change la vision du lecteur, ses responsabilités qui refont surface avec l'apparition d'un mentor très exigeant, et ce mystérieux message! Beaucoup d'informations très importantes sont lancées, et cela peut être assez lourd... Mais c'est ça qui fait le charme de ce récit: la confusion qu'entretient le lecteur avec ce personnage qu'est Yannis le Mage, et avec tout ce entourage bizarre et mystérieux.
> 
> Pourtant, ce chapitre a été un simple "amuse-bouche"; il ne sert pas à grand chose dans l'avancement de l'histoire, mis à part les explications cités si-dessus. Mais j'espère que tu n'as pas trop décroché, sinon tu peux me poser des questions dans les commentaires (tu peux même en faire sans faire de compte, cool non?), et laisser des kudos si tu a aimé!


	5. "Dieu n'avait fait que l'eau, mais l'homme a fait le vin"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notre jeune mage cherche l'origine du message que son maître lui a donné. Il sera surpris quand il découvrira l'identité du destinataire!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien, que vous mangez bien et que vous avez une bonne santé! Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, où on découvre de nouvelles facettes de l'univers de la Ferroul Squat, et des détails sur un des personnages principaux!

Yannis sortit du vortex qui, semblable un à lourd grondement de moteur, faisait un bruit épouvantable. Même Les dents du mage tremblaient ! Il décida de le fermer aussitôt. Il inspecta alors les lieux plus en détail : il se trouvait dans un appartement miteux, plutôt vieillot, d'une superficie gigantesque. Il commença par marcher entre les piliers soutenant le plafond, et il se dit que cela ressemblait vaguement à un garage de grande surface.

Soudain, il entendit un grondement plus sourd, plus profond que son portail. Il tressaillit, et se précipita vers la source du bruit. Quelle fut sa déception quand il découvrit Ugo, en train de boire dans une vieille flasque comme un biberon, qui semblait faite en peau de... Il ne sut quoi dire sur cette matière étrange. Tout à coup, son ami le vit, et arrêta de boire. Il rota bruyamment, se gratta... l'entrejambe et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main. Il regardait Yannis d'un air qui aurait pu signifier « C'est tout ? », ce qui l'exaspéra au plus haut point.

Excédé par tant d'atteinte à sa fierté, Yannis prit la parole, confiant:

\- Bonjour, je me présente, je suis...

\- Chut ! Ta gueule...

Yannis, étonné par l'autorité mise dans cette phrase, se tut immédiatement.

\- Je t'ai pas fais venir ici pour faire un truc facile. Suis moi, et fais pas d'histoire.

Pendant quelques secondes Yannis ne comprit pas l'injonction d'Ugo. Mais quand celui ci se levait pour partir, il le suivit sans plus attendre. Ils marchèrent, marchèrent sans s'arrêter, si bien que Yannis, qui n'était plus habitué par cet exercice physique, s'essoufflait, et, quand il n'en pouvait plus, s'arrêtait quelques instants, sous les protestations bruyantes (et odorantes) d'Ugo. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles le même manège se répéta inlassablement. Mais il s'acheva quand ils arrivèrent devant un endroit qui semblait plus que mal famé.

Son nom : Cyberdog.

L'entrée était entourée de deux géants en acier, aux casques futuristes et aux sexes indistincts, et le nom du magasin luisait grâce aux néons verts et violets qui le composaient. Ils entrèrent, et une forte odeur les assaillit, ainsi qu'une musique assourdissante : du rock punk. Ils continuèrent à déambuler dans ce qui semblait être un bar miteux, ou plutôt un magasin - Yannis ne savait pas trop - car des articles, tels que des vêtements, des lunettes fluorescentes et autres accessoires insolites, se vendaient. Plus loin, ils arrivèrent dans une salle vendant des jouets... pour adultes. Yannis réprima une moue de dégoût et s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Les rayons étaient notamment fréquentés par tous types de personnes et de « non-personnes » qui n'avaient pas l'air très fréquentables. Ugo et Yannis s'enfoncèrent plus loin dans les souterrains, allant de plus en plus profondément vers le centre de la Terre. Après quelques minutes, ils rencontrèrent un ascenseur qui les conduisit vers un couloir entièrement fait d'ardoise laquée, anormalement noire.

Aucune aspérité n'était présente sur les murs, mais des lignes fragiles et grises parcouraient les veines de la longue gorge qui les aspirait dans des ténèbres agrémentées par endroits de luminescences parcourant les fines nervures, comme des fées fuyardes. À la fin du couloir, Yannis vit 3 portes ; Une bleue, une rouge et une noire. Sur chacune d'entre elles étaient respectivement marquées : « Affaires classées », « Affaires en cours », et « Banque de données ». Lorsque Yannis observa la porte bleue, une frayeur glacée, mordante le fit trembler. Remarquant son mouvement, Ugo, qui l'observait, dit à voix haute, ce qui fit sursauter le mage :

\- Intéressant, non ? Elle fait toujours cet effet sur le personnel du bâtiment, sauf à moi... Personne n'a jamais réussi à comprendre comment et pourquoi ça fonctionne. Maintenant, on vit avec. Viens, Je vais t'amener dans la salle de réunion. »

\- Ou...Oui ! Dit précipitamment Yannis avant de suivre suivre Ugo, qui s'enfonçait déjà dans le couloir après avoir ouvert la porte noire d'encre.

Ce couloir était tout ce qu'il y avait le plus normal : des murs peints d'une couleur uniforme, des caisses annotés posées au bord, des portes vitrées qui donnaient sur des salles de conférence, de travail, de stockage, etc... Mais il ne put observer plus longtemps l'intérieur de celles-ci que Ugo l'emmenât dans une grande salle de... réunion, qui était remplie de personnes en train de parler.

L'impact réel fut de constater le contraste entre la tenue plus que décontractée d'Ugo avec celle très professionnelle (un costard-cravate impeccable) de ce qu'il semblait être des employés de bureau. Ils ne semblèrent pas gênés du charisme inexistant de Ugo, mais plutôt extasiés lorsqu'il le virent. Ugo se dirigea vers une estrade pour se surélever, parce qu'il en avait bien besoin. Dès qu'il prit la parole, les conversations se turent, et tous les employés se tournèrent vers lui, calepin et stylo à la main :

\- « Bon ben, voilà, je vous présente... Heu... Yannis. C'est quelqu'un qui a répondu à... mon tract. Du coup... Bienvenue à toi, et... voilà. Et toi là bas ! Un des jeunes hommes de bureau à lunettes sursauta. On travaille sur quoi, déjà ?

\- Les phénomènes paranormaux, monsieur. Nous sommes financés par la fondation SEA. Notre but est de comprendre les mystérieuses disparitions dans les différents clusters, comme ODDITY ou FREMDHEIT

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. En fait je te testais.

Ugo se tourna vers Yannis :

\- Tu travailles avec moi sur une affaire compliquée, alors fais pas le malin, sinon j'te vire, et parfois, mon gars, je sais tout.

Yannis resta interdit devant cette déclaration, ne sachant quoi répondre. En manque d'inspiration, il ne fit que hocher la tête en guise d'assentiment. Ugo le regarda avec insistance, puis, haussant les épaules, il but une gorgée d'alcool et prit la direction d'une porte au fond de la salle. Il l'ouvrit, et, suivi de Yannis, s'enfonça dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Il présenta une chaise à Yannis, qui la prit aussitôt, et Ugo s'installa en face de lui. Il resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes, rongeant la patience déjà mince de Yannis.

Voyant évidemment qu'il était prêt à craquer, Ugo prit la parole :

\- Holàlà... Regardez ça. Il prit un journal un peu élimé, tâché d'alcool. Un incident s'est produit au lycée Ernie Fifrelin... Les murs ont fondu, les vitres brisées... Par contre, aucun blessé ou mort, ou même témoin... J'imagine que c'est sûrement à cause du séisme, ou d'une coupure de courant, on ne sait jamais... Qu'est ce que t'en pense, toi ?

\- J'imagine que, d'après les rumeurs, c'est à cause d'extra-terrestres. Le problème, c'est les preuves qu'on n'a pas : aucune trace de la chose qui a provoqué l'incident.

\- Pourquoi t'es parti ? Dit soudain Ugo, d'une voix menaçante.

\- Hein ? Yannis était surpris par le brusque changement de l'atmosphère, qui était passé de froid à glacé.

\- Je répète... Il prit un ton sérieux. Pourquoi tu es parti juste avant l'incident ? Tu n'as pas rencontré de... problèmes ?

Yannis ne releva pas la pique à son encontre, mais continua de jouer les ingénus :

\- Bah, j'étais au petit coin!

\- Ah ouais ? Mais c'est assez étrange, parce que vois-tu, j'ai eu la brillante idée de construire une machine pour étudier le lieu de l'enquête, et figures-toi que j'ai détecté un résidu d'ondes électromagnétiques très étranges, les Zêta, émises à une fréquence si haute qu'elles avaient fait fondre les murs.

En parlant, Ugo sortit de son sac une boîte noire aux voyants rouges et verts éteints, qu'il caressa avec tendresse.

\- Tu sais, cette machine a pour but de détecter ces mêmes ondes Zêta, dit il en inclinant la tête de coté, l'air pensif. Il se pourrait, que, par inadvertance, sa main tapota doucement sur un bouton, j'active le dispositif. Il serait regrettable que le détecteur de cette machine s'affole, hum ?

\- Très bien, soupira Yannis, vaincu. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- En premier lieu, me dire pourquoi tu aurais peur que j'active cette fausse machine.

\- Qu...Quoi ? Elle... ne marche pas ? Yannis était abasourdi.

\- Eh bien non, car c'est beaucoup plus facile de te manipuler en faisant miroiter ta peur. Ah, elle est pas mal, cette figure de style, hein ? Mais, dans le cas où elle pourrait marcher, que ferais-tu ? Tu m'assassinerais sans scrupules ?

\- Non, répondit abruptement Yannis. J'ai un travail et je dois m'y tenir. Et je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit.

\- Bien, c'est déjà ça de gagné, soupira d'un air las Ugo. J'ai ici, il sortit un dossier de son sac et le posa sur la table, une affaire des plus intéressantes. Tu devras la régler toi et toi seul, est ce bien clair ?

\- Oui, comme de l'eau de roche. Mais pourquoi moi ? J'ai aucune expérience dans ce domaine !

\- J'ai cru comprendre que cette affaire te concernait. Tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin dans le dossier, pour faciliter ton enquête. J'imagine que tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui t'attend ?

\- Non, lui répondit Yannis avec exaspération, mais c'est peut être pour ça que vous me donnez ce dossier, hein?

\- Pas de ça avec moi, néophyte, ou je t'arrache les couilles et je te les enfonce dans la gorge. Pour t'expliquer simplement ton travail, j'ai quelques contacts au lycée qui ont remarqué qu'une des élèves de ma classe se comportait de manière étrange. Il te faudra donc découvrir ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Torture-la, massacre-la, viole-la si tu veux, mais fais la parler, du moment que tout ça reste secret et discret.

Yannis opina du chef, bien qu'il ne soit pas d'accord avec l'idée que torturer, massacrer et même violer une personne soit une bonne solution pour la mettre dans la situation de « déballer son sac » de manière convenable. Il attrapa le dossier, et entreprit de sortir du Cyberdog en empruntant les chemins les moins fréquentés.

Une fois arrivé là où il avait ouvert son portail, il regarda son portable. Il était 22h48, et il devait rentrer chez lui. Mais il n'en avait pas envie et préférait être autre part, pour vomir dans un coin où personne ne le dérangerait (il n'arrivait ni à se débarrasser de la douleur de la marque ou de l'odeur de Ugo). Il catalogua les endroits adéquats où réfléchir en toute quiétude, et se souvint du dernier qu'il avait pu déniché ces dernières années. Il se concentra dessus, et un vortex rugissant se forma devant lui. Yannis soupira, dépité que ce sortilège si puissant soit aussi bruyant, et s'enfonça dans les abysses du portail.

Il atterrit dans une espèce de masure délabrée, à moitié rongée par les termites. Immédiatement après son arrivée, il vit des centaines d'insectes fuir à cause de la lumière et du bruit du portail. Il l'éteignit rapidement, de peur que des campeurs inopportuns ne l'entendent, ce qui l'obligerait à les supprimer. Il activa ensuite une barrière grillant tous les insectes à l'intérieur et ceux qui tenteraient de rentrer. Après quelques minutes pour vérifier l'efficacité de sa protection, il lança des sorts de Silence, d'Attrape-Lumière et de Renfermé, comme ça personne ne viendrait le déranger. Il s'assit sur le sol sec et poussiéreux, invoqua une boule de lumière au dessus de sa tête et commença à lire son rapport.

La personne concernée était une élève de Terminale (logique) qui était dans sa classe (ce qui confirmait qu'Ugo n'était pas bête). Elle avait des cheveux châtains et bouclées, le visage caractéristique des gens du Sud de la France : nez proéminent, traits un peu bourrus et yeux légèrement en amandes. Des lunettes surplombaient son nez. C'était une redoublante qui était d'humeur assez changeante, mais plutôt studieuse dans son genre. Elle avait raté son bac car, d'après elle, les sujets avaient été mal choisis par l'éducation nationale...

Après une rapide analyse du faciès, des habitudes et des antécédents de la personne, parce que son nom n'y était mystérieusement pas écrit, Yannis entendit un craquement sonore.

Il se retourna brusquement et vit, dans l'ombre fine de la lune, une silhouette mesurant au bas mot deux mètres.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, Yannis se déplaça, ses protections se figèrent et se brisèrent. Alors la silhouette le vit, fonça sur lui, le plaqua au sol, la main sur sa bouche. Yannis voulut se débattre ; il tenta d'incanter, mais, curieusement, aucune formule ne lui vint à l'esprit : tout semblait flou dans sa tête. Il tenta de frapper du poing de toutes ses forces l'assaillant, mais rien n'y fit : l'autre maintenait sa prise, imperturbable.

Son agresseur tirait lentement de sa botte un long poignard, luisant dans la lumière de la lune, dont le tranchant semblait chargé d'hiver. Une lueur d'effroi scintillât dans le regard de Yannis, et il redoubla d'efforts pour combattre.

L'autre, lentement, presque avec amour, abaissa sa lame et entreprit de découper soigneusement les vêtements... de Yannis ? Il découpait de curieuses formes, s'acharnant sur chacun de ses habits. Pour Yannis, cela était pire que la mort !

Cet individu savait ce qui était le pire pour un mage : lui démontrer son impuissance en l'humiliant.

De rage et de dépit, Yannis tenta d'attirer en lui la magie brute environnante...

Pour vous expliquer simplement ; chaque objet possédant une masse produit de l'énergie, même minime. Normalement, cette énergie n'est pas perceptible, car elle est trop faible pour être détectée. Mais finalement, c'est comme de la poussière : il suffit d'utiliser quelque chose pour la rassembler pour se rendre compte qu'elle est en très grande quantité ; un mage peut donc utiliser son corps comme paratonnerre magique, rassemblant toute l'énergie environnante dans un gigantesque raz-de-marée. Le problème, c'est comme quand vous faisiez bouillir de l'eau sans laisser la vapeur s'échapper : cela finit par éclater.

Lorsque Yannis ouvrit sa Porte (terme utilisé par les mages pour désigner la zone du cerveau qui convertissait l'énergie en magie), il sentit le flux le déchirer de l'intérieur, comme si il essayait de se retenir dans un torrent immense, seulement par une ficelle. Écartelé, il rugit de douleur, pensant que son corps ne supporterait pas la surcharge et qu'il finirait par exploser. Au moins emporterait-il son agresseur dans sa mort.

Seulement, Yannis avait un dernier atout pour ce genre de situations.

Au-delà de la magie se trouve autre chose ; n'importe quel imbécile un tant soit peu volontaire peut lancer un sortilège. Plus il est complexe et puissant, plus l'individu doit faire des efforts pour les formules et l'énergie dépensées. Certaines personnes peuvent être plus fortes que d'autre, mais, au final, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose d'extraordinaire : augmenter momentanément sa force, ouvrir des serrures, allumer un feu... On ne peut pas appeler la tempête en un instant (sauf si on prépare la formule depuis des mois), donc les exploits magiques qui caractérisait un vrai Mage d'un autre utilisateur lambda de la magie était sa Nature (ou son Don), représentation conceptuelle de l'âme même d'une chose. Car si un être vivant a une conscience, chaque chose faite de matière a une « âme », un concentré d'expériences qu'on peut ou non partager, et qui s'effiloche en énergie pure.

Comme vous pouvez le deviner, plus une âme est « puissante », plus sa Nature l'est. Un mage de volonté un peu faiblarde aura tout au plus le pouvoir de contrôler un "élément".

La Nature du jeune mage se manifesta, une lueur bleutée commença à l'entourer, et son agresseur commença à trembler violemment. Un éclair aveuglant surgit de Yannis, et son bourreau fut projeté à quelques mètres plus loin. C'était brouillon, mais cela permit à Yannis de retrouver ses esprits et de formuler un Charme de Liens Solides. Il inscrivit le plus vite possible la formule en l'air, qui s'embrasa alors qu'il la finissait.

L'adversaire fut soulevé du sol, les bras en croix. Des chaînes gravées de runes jaillirent de sa poitrine et l'enserrèrent de part en part. Bien qu'elles n'étaient pas serties de pointes comme l'espérait Yannis, les runes rougeoyaient comme si elles étaient en feu. Yannis se disait que c'était juste un effet secondaire de ce sortilège (il ne le réussissait presque jamais), mais lorsque son nouveau prisonnier gémit de douleur, il sût que ses chaînes étaient incandescentes. Il agita son doigt: elles suivirent son injonction formulée, les runes s'éteignant dans la seconde qui suivit.

Yannis s'approcha donc du meurtrier, et commença à l'observer d'un regard rouge de colère, malgré sa peur bleue des golems. Il portait une longue cape verte sombre assortie à la couleur des arbres, et des bottes de cuir souple bien attachées. Des brassards de peau lui enserraient les poignets et une capuche cachait ses traits. Yannis se campa sur ses positions et lança d'une voix forte :

\- Alors on fait moins le malin ? Je suis pas né de la dernière pluie, tu sais, et, si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse du mal, dis-moi qui t'envoie et dans quel but !

Le prisonnier ne répondit pas, ce qui agaça Yannis. D'habitude, ce genre d'employés de bas étage (au vu de son attirail) n'était pas à la hauteur d'un interrogatoire. Mais, curieusement, Yannis voulait soulever sa capuche pour voir ses traits, il s'approcha, et, si il avait été prudent et non sous le coup de l'adrénaline, il aurait bien remarqué que la chose en face de lui ne produisait aucun son, aucune respiration... Mais la curiosité l'emporta sur la prudence, et il souleva la capuche.

Quelle erreur.

Sous cette capuche se dessina un visage inhumain, plat, sans bouches, nez ou yeux. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus visible, c'était une peau blafarde couverte de tatouages aux formes complexes ; un maléfice d'une très grande puissance était gravée sur ce qui était en fait un golem, un homme d'argile animé par magie. Les tatouages s'allumèrent immédiatement quand Yannis souleva la capuche, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide : il tenta de se baisser pour éviter le sort, mais celui le toucha de plein fouet. Une lumière aveuglante envahit la masure dans laquelle se trouvaient Yannis et le golem, et tous deux disparurent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanpai! J'espère que vous avez bien aimé ce chapitre, il a été écrit avec l'aide d'un de mes amis, qui sais que je parle de lui, et que je remercies de son aide! Le choc que vous avez dû ressentir en vous confrontant au personnage d'Ugo a été anticipé: ce personnage doit-être vraiment le plus vulgaire afin d'essayer de le mettre en miroir par rapport au personnage de Yannis, pendant le dialogue sur l'incident du bâtiment C.  
> En tout cas, je suis sûr que vous voulez savoir ce que se passe après ce chapitre, hum? Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, dans ce cas! Arrivedeci!


	6. Notes de l'auteur qui n'est pas l'Auteur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Aujourd'hui, le chapitre est assez court, et tout est succin. J'espère en tout cas que ce petit interlude vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

Ah, il semble que nous ayons un problème.

Yannis semble parti pour aller acheter quelque chose au supermarché, donc il n'est plus là pour nous raconter son histoire.

Dans ce cas, je dois meubler.

Par où commencer ? Je sais que beaucoup de choses vous sont inconnues. Qui sont ces mages ? D'où viennent-ils ? Qui est réellement Yannis, Archibald, Éléanora, Bartavius et les autres ? Quels sont leurs liens ?

Je pense qu'il ne faut pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs, mais Yannis souhaitait commencer son récit par ce début, et non par celui qui devrait être le vrai début, celui où tout a commencé. En fait, même moi, en y repensant, j'ai du mal à y croire.

L'histoire de notre mage est fascinante, dramatique et pleine de rebondissements. Son monde, semblable au notre par bien des aspects, reste différent sur moult points. Mourn était son nom, cette petite planète à plusieurs milliers d'années lumières de la notre, gravitant autour de quelque chose de bien plus étrange que notre soleil : un trou noir. Oui, cet objet massif qui attire tout ce qui passe dans son champ de pesanteur, et qui finit inexorablement par le réduire en poussière, pour l'absorber. Mais alors comment, comment une petite planète comme Mourn, à peine plus grande que la Terre, pouvait rester en orbite autour d'un monstre pareil ? Les scientifiques, s'ils pouvaient l'étudier, s'arracheraient les cheveux, parce que cette planète tournait, et tourne encore autour de cet astre sans que ça la gêne, et celui-ci ne risquait pas de s'éteindre. Elle résistait aussi à ses plus fortes radiations, et à toutes les perturbations qui pouvaient gêner la vie. Si Mourn pouvait accomplir de telles prouesses c'est que ce tas de roche spatial était en fait un être vivant tout entier, un serpent gigantesque s'enroulant sur lui même, et dont les capacités naturelles défiaient les lois de la physique. C'était normal dans son cas d'utiliser ce qu'on pourrait appeler de la magie.

Mais qu'est ce que la magie ? Yannis m'avait expliqué que c'était une force qui ne dépendait de rien, et dont tout dépendait d'elle. Je lui avais répondu « C'est un peu comme Dieu ! », mais lui, un peu triste, m'avait répondu « Au moins Dieu a un dessein » ce qui, je dois dire, m'a laissé perplexe. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que si vous prenez le temps de vous reposer, sans rien entendre, vous entendrez, derrière le bruit du sang à vos oreilles, le battement de votre cœur, et le son de votre respiration une minuscule mélodie, unique en son genre, qu'aucun instrument ne reproduit ; c'est le son que fait la magie quand elle vous traverse. Elle est tout et rien à la fois, la charpente et les maçons de l'univers.

En tout cas, Mourn utilisait la magie, et c'était d'autant plus facile vu toutes les radiations qu'envoyait le trou noir vers lui, qu'il absorbait et réutilisait pour sa magie. Il reprenait des forces en vue du voyage qu'il allait accomplir, vers un autre soleil. C'est ce que m'a dit Yannis, mais il dit que c'est un tissu d'inepties. Moi, j'aime bien l'idée qu'un serpent extra-stellaire se balade un peu partout dans la galaxie : imaginez !... voir, ses écailles irisées, luisant de toutes les couleurs au milieu des étoiles. Cela doit être un spectacle magnifique.

Sur Mourn, donc, vivaient toutes sortes de créatures bizarres, qui, à cause des radiations magiques, avaient un facteur démentiel pour accroître leur diversité. Des myriades de poissons peuplaient les océans, prenant pour exemple les écailles de Mourn pour se parer de couleurs chatoyantes. Des oiseaux merveilleux peuplaient le ciel, lançant ça et là des chants élogieux envers leur bienfaiteurs. Les animaux terrestres vivaient en harmonie : les prédateurs chassant les proies, qui se nourrissaient sur les plantes florissantes, et leurs fleurs parfumées auraient fait pâlir de jalousie nos plus belles orchidées. La vie menait son cours, comme sur Terre : des catastrophes survenaient, annihilant quelques espèces, pour que de nouvelles prennent leur place. Ainsi, une nouvelle espèce apparut.

Croyez le ou non, mais le hasard de la nature tomba sur un être qui en tout point nous ressemble, sauf pour une chose : ils n'avaient pas de sexe. Comment allaient-ils alors se reproduire ? C'était peine perdue pour celle-ci, une autre ferait l'affaire...

Seulement voilà, ce simili d'humain était coriace. Il avait, comme nous, cette capacité à surmonter les épreuves, à aller à l'encontre de la nature. Donc, il découvrit un moyen de contourner l'obstacle : la magie. Ces êtres n'étaient pas les premiers à l'utiliser, ça non. Mais ils furent les premiers à inventer un langage pour la comprendre, la dompter. Avec leur nouvelle force, ils virent que ce qui leur manquait, et l'acquirent pour toute leur espèce : le moyen de changer de sexe (je suis sûr que les chirurgiens-plasticiens s'en mordraient les doigts) et d'acquérir le Principe d'Identité, ou de Nature, d'après le jargon-mage. Cette espèce se baptisa elle-même « Mournons », qui fut décliné en « Maegnus » à cause de leur dialecte compliqué à prononcer. Ainsi naquirent les Mages, et une nouvelle ère débuta.

Je ne vais pas faire toute la chronologie. Yannis vient de revenir, il apprécie ce que je fais, mais il ne souhaite pas que je partage avec vous ces connaissances précieuses.

Pas maintenant en tout cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore bonjour! Je m'adresse à toi, cher lecteur aguerri, toi qui a fini mon chapitre. Malgré les fautes honteuses que j'ai pu y faire, qu'en-a-tu pensé? N'hésite pas à laisser des remarques dans les commentaires, et, si tu as aimé ce chapitre, laisse un ptit kudo! ^^ À plus dans le bus!


	7. Qu'y-a-t-il derrière la porte?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Découvrez une partie de l'histoire du Mathémagicien avant qu'il le devienne!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rebonjour! J'espère que vous allez bien, que vous avez passé une bonne semaine et que vous conservez une santé d'acier!
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre! ^^

***Synnaï Hencherick**

On va faire donc un petit saut dans le temps, 4000 ans avant l'avènement de l'humanité. Nous sommes en Tyrminie, en l'an de grâce 259 après le réveil de Nazarus (un prophète, comme sur Terre). Tyrminie était une petite contrée à cette époque, pas encore sous le joug de l'Empire. Une famille de petits fermiers, les Blake, y vivait et cultivait de délicieux légumes profitant du climat excellent de Tyrminie,. Cette famille était heureuse, mais une malédiction planait sur elle depuis des générations, qui faisait que chaque couple de cette famille ne pouvait concevoir qu'un seul enfant. C'est de là que viendrait la fameuse loi de l'enfant unique ? Non ? Dommage... Cela aurait pu être drôle de voir que les mages laissent quand même des traces sur notre monde. Mais cette famille était malheureuse, car elle n'avait qu'une seule fille, Laura ; bien que jolie et très gentille, elle n'avait aucun enfant avec qui elle pouvait s'amuser, parce qu'elle possédait un don terrible : comme vous l'avez vu précédemment, la Nature d'un mage lui donne un certain pouvoir qu'aucune formule ne peut reproduire. Celui de Laura était de ressusciter les morts. Chaque fois qu'elle touchait un cadavre, celui pouvait se mouvoir, parler, et même se souvenir de son passé avant sa mort. Elle avait donc ce don qui effrayait tous les enfants autour d'elle, l'empêchant de nouer des amitiés. Elle réclamait donc à ses parents un petit frère, pour avoir de la compagnie. Ses parents comprenaient sa souffrance, mais eux aussi en pâtissaient.

Ils allèrent voir des médecins, des savants, des sorciers. Mais aucun ne put repousser la malédiction des Blake. Ils s'apprêtèrent à abandonner, quand un mage étrange vint leur rendre visite (je fais bien le conteur, n'est ce pas Yannis?). Son visage était caché par un masque étrange, témoignant qu'il venait d'une contrée lointaine. Il proposa au père et à la mère Blake de leur permettre de lever la malédiction en échange de quelque chose qui leur était précieux. Les parents, désespérés, décidèrent d'accepter le marché. D'après Yannis, c'est là que les ennuis commencèrent : Le mage prépara donc un rituel antique, venu du fond des âges, et incanta dans une langue oubliée, tordue, morbide. C'est là qu'Il surgit, fumée noire informe et vorace, ne voulant que les ténèbres dans ce monde. Le mage lui ordonna de lever la malédiction, ce qu'Il accepta. Il s'avança vers Laura, et malgré ses cris et ses supplications, tandis qu'Il buvait son âme et son pouvoir, ses parents ne firent aucun geste pour l'arrêter, de peur que le mage ne lâche cette chose immonde sur eux. Une fois qu'Il eut fini son repas, Il entreprit de créer quelque chose de plus puissant, de plus sombre et de plus chaotique que Laura. Un être surgit du néant, comme vomi par la gueule de ténèbres, et Il, en ricanant, s'enfuit du monde des mages. Le mage s'inclina devant la famille médusée, leur lança un sort d'oubli pour effacer le souvenir de leur fille, et partit vers d'autres familles qui auraient besoin de ses... services.

C'est là que tu interviens, non ? Tu es apparemment né de cette chose, qui n'a pas de nom et qui ne fait partie d'aucun monde. C'est pour ça que tu te détestes : tu es né de rien, à partir de quelque chose qui a été arrachée injustement à quelqu'un de bon. Cesse donc de prendre un air aussi grave ! Tu es quelqu'un de fantastique ! Ce ne sont pas les origines qui comptent, mais la manière dont on les voit et comment on peut vivre avec ! Quoi, c'est quoi cet air ? Rappelle-toi de ce philosophe optimiste : tu sais où souffle le vent ? Vers demain !

Hum hum... Je disais donc que Synnaï (il s'appelle comme cela dans cette histoire) était né de la mort de Laura, et les parents le prirent pour leur propre enfant (ni fils, ni fille, car Yannis n'avait pas de sexe à cette époque... Quoi ? Il faut bien). Ils l'élevèrent avec tout l'amour qu'ils avaient autrefois prodigué à Laura. Et cet enfant grandit donc sous la tutelle de deux parents pour qui la magie n'avaient pas ou peu d'utilité. 

Malheureusement pour eux, Synnaï avait des prédispositions plus que spectaculaires pour la magie : il était capable de déplacer des vaches sans sourciller, allumer des incendies, et même créer des micro-climats ! Apeurés, les parents décidèrent d'aller voir le chef de leur village pour régler ce problème. Celui-ci leur proposa donc de l'envoyer plus loin dans le pays, là où personne ne mettait les pieds, sauf les voyageurs aguerris et les inspecteurs d'impôts : à l'Académie Typhus, le plus grand centre de formation et de recherche de magie au monde. Les parents aimaient leur enfant, et ne voulaient pas le laisser partir. Mais la loi était formelle : chaque enfant qui avait des prédispositions pour la magie, et qui n'était inscrit sur aucune liste avait pour obligation d'être placé dans une école spécialisée. Ils essayèrent de le cacher des autorités, mais ce fut en vain, car un jour, un mage haut-gradé vint à la rencontre du village, en quête d'herbes spéciales qu'on ne trouvait qu'aux abords du fleuve, les Resinemloff, qui servaient dans certains rituels obscurs connus seulement de la population magique. C'est alors que, lorsqu'il vit le mage, Synnaï demanda à ses parents :

\- Dis maman, qui sont ces gens-là ? Je ne les ai jamais vu ici !  
\- Ce sont juste des visiteurs, rien de plus, répondit sa mère précipitamment

Elle jeta un regard apeuré à la foule qui approchait. Un homme en armure, une épée sanglée, criait :

\- Faites place, faite place, bande de Mange-Boue ! Laissez passez notre illustre mage, le grand Sharivari ! Ne les regardez pas, Seigneur... Ces gueux ne méritent même pas que vous posiez votre regard sur eux... Monseigneur !

Il interpella un jeune homme qui semblait avoir au moins 20 ans, habillé en longue robe et affublé d'un long chapeau pointu. Celui-ci s'approchait de la foule, vers une petite fille qui pleurait de tout son soûl : elle était tombée d'un tonneau, afin de tenter d'apercevoir la troupe de Sharivari. Elle avait donc un hématome qui s'élargissait continuellement. Sharivari s'approcha, ce qui apeura la petite qui tenta alors de fuir, mais ses jambes la trahirent et refusèrent de lui obéir. C'est alors que le mage lui adressa un sourire, et murmura des paroles en apposant ses mains. Une lumière éclatante en jaillit, la petite cria d'étonnement, les yeux écarquillés. Tout le monde s'approcha de l'intéressée : son hématome avait disparu, et une zone de peau blanche, neuve, se trouvait sur son genou, couleur qui contrastait avec la peau sale qui se profilait autour de l'ancienne plaie. Synnaï regardait ce miracle avec une envie vorace de faire de même. Il continuait à regarder le mage lancer un sourire affable à la petite, tandis que son garde du corps lançait d'une voix forte :

\- Voyez la miséricorde de notre seigneur mage Sharivari ! Grâce à lui et à ses compagnons, il a pu réduire à néant le conflit qui déchirait Notre Empire avec le Royaume Millonérien ! Il a sauvé la Capitale de la Lumière de l'épidémie de la Main Rouge ! Alors, offrez-lui le respect qui lui est dû !  
\- C'est bon, Lorkan, dit le mage en soupirant. Tu n'es pas obligé d'en faire autant. Ils sont juste étonnés de voir quelqu'un comme moi rôder par ici.  
\- Mais, monseigneur, ces porcs ne méritent même pas votre magie !

Le mage soupira, et répondit : 

\- Laisse cela de coté, veux-tu ? Il est inutile de s'attirer les foudres de ce village pour une affaire d'honneur ou d'orgueil. Tu sais pourquoi mon ordre a été créé, n'est ce pas Lorkan ?

Le dénommé Lorkan ouvrit la bouche, comme pour protester, puis la referma et acquiesça à contrecœur. Il se mit au garde à vous, commença à donner des ordres à ses hommes dans la langue du Cœur de l'Armée (langue inconnue de tous, visant à cacher les buts des soldats de la Capitale). Les soldats s'exécutèrent à se placer sur les positions, tandis que Lorkan se dirigeait vers la maison de l'intendant du village. Caché derrière un tonneau, Synnaï n'avait qu'une envie : demander au mage Sharivari la manière avec laquelle il avait pratiqué la magie. Il s'approcha de l'érudit et lui tira sa robe en disant d'une voix forte :

\- Bonjour Monsieur ! S'il vous plaît, pouvez vous me dire comment vous avez fait pour guérir Illayne, s'il vous plaît, monsieur ! Merci, monsieur !

Le mage se tourna vers le jeune garçon, et son visage si calme fut un instant traversé par un éclair d'étonnement. Mais il se ressaisit aussi vite, et s'agenouilla vers Synnaï, un sourire aux lèvres. Il pointa son regard vert feuille dans celui du jeune garçon et prononça d'une voix douce ces mots :

\- Dis moi, mon garçon, comment t'appelles-tu ?  
\- Synnaï, monsieur !  
\- Eh bien, Synnaï, es-tu conscient de ce que tu demandes ?

L'interpellé baissa la tête, plongé dans ses pensées ; il regarda ses mains sales et couvertes de boue, comme si il souhaitait qu'elles s'illuminent à leur tour. Il fit une moue dépitée, et releva la tête, indécis :

\- Je... Je ne sais pas, monsieur...

Sharivari rit de bon cœur, et il frotta la tête du jeune garçon. Puis, brusquement, il la retira comme si il avait prit une décharge éclectique. Il regarda successivement sa main et Synnaï à plusieurs reprises, comme si celui-ci en était la cause. Il plissa les yeux en le regardant ce qui intrigua bien plus Synnaï. Puis, La mage redevint calme, laissant sa main tomber le long de son corps, la cachant dans les plis de sa robe. Il sembla jauger du regard Synnaï, puis il haussa les épaules. Il se retourna, prêt à rejoindre Lorkan, mais, sans se retourner, il s'arrêta et dit d'un ton dégagé :

\- Tu sais, Synnaï, tu pourrais peut-être faire la même chose que moi... La seule chose à faire, c'est de prononcer cette formule : Gamelaria Sinoreban. Ainsi, tu verras si le résultat est le même que celui auquel tu as assisté.

En finissant sa phrase, il se remit à marcher vers l'intendance, sous les révérences respectueuses des villageois. Synnaï se demandait que voulait dire ce mot qui sonnait de manière étrange à ses oreilles. Il entreprit de le répéter dans sa tête sans arrêt, mais plus il le faisait, moins il le comprenait. Il était frustré de ne pas pouvoir s'en servir maintenant, comme si le mot était un rideau de fumée dont il était incapable d'en saisir le sens, le corps. Furieux, il frappa son pied contre un poteau, ce qui le fit vibrer. La douleur fit naître en lui une rage sans pareil, mais il se contint tant bien que mal : il n'avait pas envie de blesser quiconque se trouverait sur son chemin... Il respira calmement, des fourmis dans le doigts, puis se força à sourire malgré la douleur qui lui déchirait le crâne. Cette fois, il n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il se concentra non pas sur le sens du mot, mais sur le mot lui-même. Au lieu d'essayer de comprendre, il épousa le mystère qu'éventait ce mot si particulier. Petit à petit, il le sentit, le touchait, le goûtait... Il était ce mot, et dans tout son être, il le dit : il s'ouvrit alors à celui-ci comme on ouvre un barrage pour laisser passer l'eau, et une gigantesque vague d'énergie déferla, brûlant tout son être. Il grogna, sa peau fumant sous l'effet de l'énergie titanesque qui se déversait en lui. Des rougeurs incandescentes y apparurent, et, comme sous l'effet d'une brise légère, ses cheveux s'agitèrent sur sa tête et des éclairs crépitèrent le long de son corps. Tout à coup, une fissure se dessina dans l'air, comme si on avait commencé à déchirer le tissu du monde. Un ronflement sourd surgit des entrailles de la Terre, un gémissement monstrueux qui s'amplifia. Tout à coup, la fissure s'ouvrit largement en un trou sombre, si sombre qu'il semblait aspirer la lumière. Du fond de ces ténèbres insatiables, un rire, si glacé qu'il gela le cœur de Synnaï, retentit, sournois et victorieux, comme après une longue attente, crissant comme du métal sur la pierre...

C'est ainsi que les ennuis commencèrent...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, comment c'était? N'hésite pas à laisser des kudos si tu as aimé, et à lâcher des commentaires si tu as des questions ou des remarques à faire!
> 
> Je me dois de te prévenir quand-même: je ne posterais plus de chapitres tant que je n'aurais pas fini la correction des chapitres 4 à 7. Cependant, tu pourras toujours lire mes fanfic sur le Prince des Dragons en anglais sur Archive of Our Own, et sur JBBA en français sur Wattpad! Je te demande donc te patienter pour la suite des aventures du Mathémagicien, et te souhaite en attendant du courage pour le confinement et une bonne continuation! Arrivedeci!


	8. Perte de mémoire, signe nouvelle histoire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yannis se réveille, sans se rappeler de qui il est exactement, ni ce qu'il devait faire. Après ces évènements étranges, il reçoit un appel des plus insolites...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Ce fut la douleur qui le ramena à lui.

Yannis, les membres endoloris, se réveilla en sursaut sur le sol poussiéreux de la masure. Il tenta de se relever, mais sa tête le lançait si fort qu'il se recoucha immédiatement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là… Il était en train de… d'aller… où ? Il ne le savait plus, comme si ce souvenir n'était pas important.

La douleur s'étiola après quelques minutes, et il put se relever. Il fit rouler ses épaules, tâta ses articulations… Il avait ces tics bizarres depuis… 17 ans ? Pourquoi cela lui semblait étrange de dire qu'il avait 17 ans ? Il ne pouvait pas être plus vieux que ça… Mais il ne put se plonger dans ses pensées plus longtemps, car il reçut un appel sur son téléphone. Il regarda et vit que l'appel venait de Edward. Indécis, il appuya sur le bouton « répondre » et écouta ce que voulait lui dire son ami :

\- Yannis ! Où est ce t'étais passé ? Ça fait une heure qu'on t'attend pour jouer à Smash Bros ! On a commencé sans toi !

\- Ah… Euh… Oui ?

\- ... Est ce que ça va ? T'es tombé malade ?

\- Non, non… J'ai juste perdu quelque chose… J'étais en train de le chercher… Je ne crois pas que je pourrais venir aujourd'hui : je ne me sens pas très bien.

\- D'accord, c'est pas grave ! Repose toi un peu, on se verra demain !

\- Oui, c'est ça, à demain !

Il raccrocha le téléphone portable, rempli du sentiment que quelque chose ne tournait par rond. Mais plus il se concentrait sur cette émotion, plus elle devenait floue. Il décida d'abandonner ses réflexions intérieures et de se concentrer sur la suite des événements : il observa les alentours et sursauta devant une silhouette déchirant la lumière de l'entrée. Ses membres commençant à trembler, Yannis eu peur, mais la silhouette ne bougea pas. Il s'approcha d'elle et vit que c'était une statue qui ressemblait à un homme sans visage, figé dans ce qui semblait être du basalte qui avait fondu et s'était resolidifié, coincé dans une position comme si il voulait se protéger de quelque chose. Seulement, plus Yannis le regardait, plus il éprouvait une sensation de malaise, comme si cette statue était quelque chose qui n'avait rien n'a faire là.

Il décida alors d'arrêter de l'observer pour sortir de la masure : il faisait beau et le soleil était haut, caché par quelque nuages passagers, offrant une ombre fraîche et bienvenue. Yannis regarda une nouvelle fois son téléphone: il était deux heures de l'après-midi, le samedi. Il tourna la tête autour de lui, cherchant… quelque chose dont il ne se rappelait pas. La même sensation de malaise l'assaillit, et il s'ébroua, de peur de vomir. Il commença à marcher vers chez lui.

Arrivé à sa maison, il entra en ouvrant la porte qui était fermée à clé, et la verrouilla derrière lui. Il marcha dans le couloir, et monta les escaliers biscornus et inégaux, jusqu'à arriver dans la cuisine. Directement, il repéra sur la table un mot écrit sur un petit morceau de papier. Il le prit et y reconnut l'écriture de sa mère, qui disait :

_« Je suis parti en Belgique pour une semaine. Je t'ai laissé de quoi manger dans le frigo, mais pense à faire des courses ! Prends soin de toi, ne te couche pas trop tard et fais tes devoirs (P.S: Si tu trouves le temps entre tes jeux vidéo et tes livres, nettoie la vitre de la cheminée!). Gros bisous ! Maman »._

Il digéra ces informations dans sa tête, en se posant cette question : sa mère n'avait pas précisé qu'il pouvait l'appeler, ce qu'elle faisait pourtant à chaque fois, mais… En l'occurrence, elle était sûrement fatiguée à ce moment-là, et n'y avait pas pensé. Elle l’appellerait manifestement plus tard pour prendre de ses nouvelles, dans 3 jours d'après Yannis. Il jeta sur la table le papier, pour éviter d'oublier ce qui y été écrit. Il se souvint qu'il avait encore quelques exercices de mathématiques, et décida de s'en occuper maintenant. Il prit son livre et son cahier, l'ouvrit à la page correspondante et commença.

Il se souvenait qu'il avait du mal avec les maths, même si elles lui plaisaient beaucoup. La plupart des fois où il faisait une évaluation dans cette matière, sa note était passable, voire déplorable. Il prenait des cours particuliers depuis un an, ce qui l'avait un peu aidé, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à avoir un bon niveau. Il s'était dit qu'un jour il y aurait un déclic, qui lui permettrait de comprendre cet univers plus facilement. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce résultat.

Un jour son, ami Ugo lui avait dit : « Comment je fais pour comprendre les maths ? Pour faire simple, c'est comme une seconde nature » ou un truc comme ça. Sa réponse avait profondément agacé Yannis, pour qui Ugo était le modèle en mathématiques, et il savait qu'il n'arrivait jamais à sa cheville. Mais maintenant, il comprit parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire, et cela le troubla :

Dès qu'il posa ses yeux sur le premier problème, son esprit entra dans une ébullition de rage folle, comme une faim maladive, un chien errant qui se jetterait sur un morceau de viande. Son cerveau explosa dans une myriade d'idées, de solutions à ce problèmes dont certaines ne faisaient même pas partie du programme. Yannis eut tout à coup mal au crâne, et dut détourner le regard pour gérer cet afflux soudain d'idées florissantes. Puis, comma par magie, son cerveau lui envoya la solution parfaite, celle dont Yannis était sûr que c'était exactement celle que le prof de maths attendait. Il fit les calculs à une vitesse stupéfiante, et passa au second problème. À chaque fois, il résolvait les équations, étudiait les courbes et trouvait les solutions des polynômes avec un brio qui le terrifiait, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la sensation qui croissait en lui : le désir insatiable de terminer le livre entier de mathématiques, comme si celui-ci ne pouvait être complet sans que quelqu'un en ait découvert le sens. Yannis écrivait si vite, changeait de page si vite qu'elles n'avaient même pas le temps de retomber au sol que d'autres étaient déjà lancées en l'air, complètes et terminées. Il sentit ses muscles vibrer comme un moteur, ses mains allant si vite qu'il ne voyait que du flou.

En une heure de tempête furieuse, Yannis avait à ses pieds exactement 678 pages d'exercices de mathématiques, expliqués de manière simple et concise, aux calculs bien rangées et à l'écriture si bien taillée et pourtant familière, qui semblait à la fois si étrangère à Yannis. Il avait réussi une chose impossible : il avait résolu le livre entier de mathématiques, le programme de l'année, en un temps diaboliquement court.

Le bouillonnement de son cerveau commença lentement s'effacer, comme par regret, et le sentiment de faim se transforma en satisfaction. Yannis s'affala sur une chaise, épuisé. Dans sa tête tournoyait des formules, des théorèmes et problèmes à l'infini, dont chacun était maîtrisé et comprit à la perfection. Il se baissa vers les feuilles éparpillées sur le sol, et commença à les ramasser et les lire. Cette fois, son cerveau se trouvait dans un état de plénitude, et Yannis analysa tranquillement mais rapidement chaque feuille qu'il ramassait, gravant dans la pierre de sa mémoire la Langue des… _Anciens_ ? Pourquoi pensait-il cela ?

Il décida de voir si il pouvait répéter l'expérience avec toutes les autres matières. Ce fut un succès moins spectaculaire, où cette fois il y eut moins de frénésie. Mais Yannis en tira une hypothèse : et si son cerveau s'était habitué à ce phénomène ? Peut être que, maintenant, il commençait à revenir en phase avec son cerveau, qu'il ne semblait plus contrôler durant le précédent phénomène, et devenait bien plus efficace. Il remarqua la différence, pourtant infime, sur ses exercices de physique-chimie par rapport aux maths : sur ceux qu'il faisait maintenant, ses nuances étaient plus douces, plus arrondies, alors que ceux des maths avaient comme cet acharnement écharpé, tranchant, qui faisait un peu peur, comme si son cerveau aimait de manière violente, presque masochiste, les sciences des chiffres.

Il continua toute la journée à travailler, sans se lasser, jusqu'à l'épuisement total. Il contempla son œuvre : un classeur plein à craquer pour chaque matière, avec tous les exercices qui étaient demandés dans le programme de terminale. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Il se dit qu'il ne voudrait mieux ne pas montrer ceci à ses professeurs : on pouvait être un génie, c'est vrai, mais à ce point, cela devenait anormal, délirant. On l'accuserait de tricherie, de copiste. Il ne le voulait pas.

Il se leva, terrassé par les crampes, comme si il avait couru des kilomètres avec des poids sur tout le corps, et ouvrit son nouveau classeur de maths et y chercha la page d'exercices à faire pour demain. Il répéta cette opération avec toutes les autres matières, et glissa ces pages dans son sac, en plus de la dissertation de 9 pages parfaites sur la question du bonheur, en philosophie. Il fit son sac, cacha ses nouveaux classeurs dans un tiroir sous son lit dans sa chambre, même si il se demandait comment des classeurs aussi gros pouvaient rentrer dans un espace aussi petit.

Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit dans la salle de bain. Il commença à se déshabiller, quand tout à coup, son téléphone qu'il avait posé sur l'armoire basse sonna. C'était un appel, mais le numéro était inconnu. Un peu curieux de savoir qui cela pouvait être (ce serait sûrement un pub!), il prit son téléphone et décrocha. Une voix grésillante en jaillit, qui semblait paniquée :

\- Allô ? Allô ? Synnaï, tu es là ? C'est Archi à l'appareil !

Archi ? Yannis était perplexe. Il était appelé par un type qui appelait dans un endroit où le réseau passait mal, dont le nom était un superlatif et qui l'appelait par son prénom en verlan ! Courtois, Yannis répondit d'une voix posée :

\- Monsieur, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, et je penses que vous vous êtes trompé de numéro : il n'y a aucun « Synnaï » que je connaisse.

\- Pas le temps pour les blagues, Synnaï, répondit abruptement l'interlocuteur. Je suis dans une position délicate, et je veux que tu viennes me chercher ! Pas le temps pour te mission sur Terre, ouvre une Porte, c'est urgent !

Des bruits, semblables à des coups de feu et à des objets renversés, retentirent de l'autre bout du téléphone. Yannis, excédé par le fait qu'il comprenait que ceci n'était qu'une vaste blague destinée à humilier les malheureux imbéciles, parla avec colère :

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes monsieur, mais, si vous voulez mon avis, Yannis inspira de manière forte. Il faudrait arrêter de prendre les gens pour des cons. Essayez de faire quelque chose de bien dans votre vie, une fois, au lieu de vous foutre de notre gueule.

\- Synnaï, je sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais… Crrr… Qu'est ce que c'est que… Crrr… BORDEL DE MERDE, OUVRE TA PORTE, SYNNAÏ, OU JE…Biiiiiiip.

Le signal était coupé, l'appel terminé. Yannis, qui pensait dur comme fer que c'était un canular, avait des doutes sur la véracité des propos de la personne qui l'avait appelé. Était-ce véritablement une blague, ou était-ce réel ? Non, décidément pas : si il connaissait cette personne, il aurait appelé la police ou la mairie, mais là, cet « Archi » l'avait appelé par un prénom inversé au sien, l'avait demandé d'ouvrir un… porte ? Yannis n'était pas portier. De plus, le canular avait une faille majeure dans son piège : une mission sur Terre ? Et puis quoi encore ? Des serpents géants ?

Il prit sa douche, prit d'une rage soudaine et inexpliquée, il se frotta frénétiquement en pensant à cet appel. Si c'était celui d'un abruti, pourquoi donc devrait-il s'en soucier autant ? Pourquoi était-il en colère et… inquiet pour cet homme ? Il décida de ne pas tergiverser plus sur le sujet, enfila un pyjama et parti se coucher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, c'était comment? Si tu as aimé, n'hésite pas à laisser des kudos, et si tu as des critiques, à mettre des petits commentaires ! ^^
> 
> Ce chapitre n'a pas vraiment grande importance. C'est surtout une transition facile entre le personnage de Synnaï et de Yannis. Comme la perte de mémoire est un outil mais efficace, j'ai pensé à l'utiliser. Je vous ai habitué à un personnage qui ne reviendra pas avant quelques temps!
> 
> Sinon, je dois te prévenir, cher/chère lecteur/lectrice : Les vacances approchant, j'aurais moins de travail à faire, et donc plus de chapitres à poster. La cadence passera donc de un chapitre par semaine à **trois**. D'ici la fin des vacances, il devrait y avoir donc 15 chapitres environ.
> 
> D'ici là, tu peux me suivre sur Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, Pinterest et bientôt Youtube! Arrivedeci !


	9. Nous étions sous terre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synnaï rentre dans le portail, et fait une rencontre qui le marquera à vie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous, chers lecteurs et lectrices. J'espère que vous allez bien, que le confinement n'est pas trop dur et que vous tenez toujours le coup.
> 
> Je vous offre donc ce chapitre très court, mais avec pas mal d'émotions.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

***Synnaï Hencherick**

Devant le trou sombre foré à même la réalité, je me campe sur ses positions. J'ai crû entendre un rire retentir à l'instant où j'avais prononcé la formule que Sharivari m'avait donné, mais je l'ai déjà oubliée : les formes kaléidoscopiques du portail me fascinent. J'ai très envie de rentrer à l'intérieur ; je regarde à droite, puis à gauche, mais il n'y a personne. Sans me soucier de la suite, Je me faufile dans le vortex. Un bruit monstrueux retentit, et le trou se referma.

À l'intérieur, il n'y avait rien : pas vraiment de fond ou de murs, juste un sol lisse. L'air y était respirable, mais il y avait une légère fragrance de renfermé. Aucun son, ni souffle d'air n'émanait de l'espace environnant, mais une présence m'observait, c'était certain. Je marche entre les ombres, le sang des étoiles semble couler sous mes pieds. Je marche entre les ombres, et elle me tendent leurs mains suppliantes. Je marche entre les ombres, je me perds, je me retrouve, je hurle de joie, je ris de tristesse. Les derniers fragments de ma volonté s'étiolent peu à peu à mesure que je me déplace selon un axe hasardeux. C'est alors que je la vois.

Elle ressort du décor, tache de blanc sur fond noir, ses cheveux argentés, un fleuve d'étincelles tombe sur ses épaules menues, soutenant une robe blanche simple mais exempte de toute tâche. Timide dans ses positions, son sourire trahit sa confiance ; mais je sens qu'elle n'a rien à faire ici.

\- Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ? Dis-je d'une voix teintée de peur.

\- ...

Elle ne me répond pas, mais elle continue de plonger son regard pourpre dans le mien, toujours en souriant. Je me sens malade, je n'aime pas cet endroit ; vraiment pas. Je me retourne pour rebrousser chemin et l'ignorer, mais elle se retrouve devant moi. En jetant un coup d'œil derrière mon épaule, elle s'y trouve. Merde. Elle ne veut pas que je m'échappe. Je déglutis et prends mon courage à deux mains et je lui demande :

\- Qu'est ce tu veux ?

\- ...

\- Quoi, t'es muette ? Je commence à m'énerver. Écoute, je veux sortir d'ici. Si tu connais la sortie, montre la moi !

Cette fois, cette grognasse sourit. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, je fais de même. Son sourire à elle, contrairement au mien, est très attrayant : il invite à sourire. Elle me tend la main, elle me demande muettement de la prendre. J'obéis ; c'est la première fois que je tiens la main d'une fille. C'est doux, c'est chaud, c'est agréable comme un bon bain, les soirs d'été dans le lac de Linok. Je ne me sentais jamais à ma place, mais là je me sens bien, comme si j'étais... complet. J'ai un frisson en pensant à ça ; j'ai peur que, si je la lâche, je ne pourrais plus être heureux.

J'ai envie de la serrer dans mes bras, de caresser ses cheveux, de sentir son odeur. C'est plus fort que moi. Je me rappelle que les jeunes plus vieux que moi de mon village parlaient d'un truc idiot en rigolant : ils parlaient de « graisser les rouages » ou « réveiller la bête ». Avant, je comprenais pas ce qu'il voulaient dire, mais maintenant j'avais l'impression qu'une bête était en train de cisailler mon esprit, de s'attacher à mon cerveau pour y murmurer de sombres pensées. La bête grognait de plaisir tandis que je serrais sa main, que je la regardais me sourire, son si beau sourire qui aurait dû m'appartenir. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis dis que j'étais amoureux.

C'est alors que je me rends compte que si je m'en vais, elle ne sera plus là. Je me sens nauséeux et apathique rien qu'à l'idée qu'elle me laisse seul dans ce monde qui est le mien et qui n'est pas le mien. Je serre sa main plus fort, et elle tourne la tête vers moi : son sourire a disparu, elle a l'air inquiète, mais je ne le voulais pas. Je souris, mais elle ne le fait pas. Non non non ! Je la serre dans mes bras, de toutes mes forces. Je ne veux pas la perdre, pas maintenant.

Mais, petit à petit, elle commence à s'effacer entre mes bras, se désintégrant en centaines de milliers de particules lumineuses. Je pleure encore et encore, je la supplie de rester.

\- Dis moi au moins ton nom ! Hurle-je de toutes mes forces.

Elle me sourit doucement, avec tristesse cette fois. Elle se penche vers moi et me vole ce que je n'aurais jamais donné de mon propre gré ; mais à elle, je donnerais tout... Elle me contemple, me magnifie. Son regard est si brûlant que j'accueille cette souffrance avec délice. Puis, ses lèvres s'ouvrent et disent ces mots d'ascendance presque divine :

\- Moi, Laura Blake, sur mes mots, ma magie et mon âme, jure de te suivre jusqu'à ce que ton Nom soit révélé... Mais avant que cela n'arrive, tu devras m'oublier et oublier tout ce que tu as vu ici... Adieu, Yannis le Mage.

Elle disparut, dans une explosion si violente qu'elle me projeta hors du temps et de l'espace.

Sur le sol du jardin de l'Académie, un enfant pleurait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et oui, c'est déjà terminé... Malgré ce court interlude, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Le prochain sortira dans 2 jours, comme promis.
> 
> L'image que j'ai pris en début de chapitre vient de la musique "We're still Underground" du compositeur Eve, dont je m'inspire pour le titre. Je vous invite à l'écouter, l'animation est très belle, la mélodie entraînante et la chanson évoque parfaitement le lien étrange entre Synnaï et Laura.
> 
> Si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à lâcher votre critique littéraire dans les commentaires (aussi si vous avez pas aimé, tout avis aide! ^^)
> 
> Arrivedeci!


	10. La flamme n'est guère loin du feu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yannis ne sent plus totalement en phase avec le monde, et fait face à un détour du destin. Archibald voit sa vie être mise en danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien, cher lecteur, car voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que tu l'apprécieras, donc je te souhaite bonne lecture...

Le lendemain matin, Yannis se leva, sans crampes, sans fatigue. Il avait si bien dormi qu'il s'était levé exactement 2 minutes avant la sonnerie de son réveil, en pleine forme. Il quitta son lit, descendit dans la cuisine et prit son petit déjeuner. Une fois fini, il partit se brosser les dents, s'habiller, attraper son sac et son vélo et partit pour le lycée. Aucun nuage ne flânait à l'horizon, le soleil était carmin ce matin-là. Pas un souffle de vent, et l'air était frais, mais pas froid. Yannis se dit que cette journée sera une excellente journée, et il redoubla d'efforts pour pédaler le long de la route sinueuse et défoncée qui menait jusqu'au lycée, en faisant taire les souvenirs d'hier. Aucune voiture ne croisa sa route, ce qui était assez étrange, vu que c'était un jour d'école. Mais Yannis n'y prêta guère attention, et se concentra sur la route.

Arrivé à l'orée du lycée, il distingua ses amis en train de bavarder, près du portail qui n'était pas encore ouvert. Il leur fit signe de la main, duquel ils répondirent. Yannis les rejoint et leur dit :

\- Alors, comment ça va, vous tous ? Le week-end s'est bien passé ?

\- Ouais, c'était trop cool ! Répondit Ugo d'un air enjoué. J'ai réussi à battre Ludwig avec Little Mac, il s'est fait rétamer !

\- Tu rigoles, rétorqua Ludwig. Je vous ai tous buté en deux secondes. Je jouais Pit Maléfique !

\- Ouais c'est ça, lança Edward. On parlera pas du fait que vous avez tous perdu contre moi avec Lucario !

Ils continuèrent à débattre sur leur partie de ce week-end, pendant que Yannis les écoutait distraitement. Ils marchèrent jusqu'en cours de physique-chimie, et ils rentrèrent dans la salle de classe. La prof les accueillit avec paresse, et ils s'installèrent sur leurs chaises respectives. Remarquant enfin qu'Hadrian était absent, Yannis demanda :

\- Vous savez où est Hadrian ? Je ne le vois pas…

\- Il est malade, lui répondit Edward avec un air absent.

\- Super, ça nous fera des vacances, soupira Ludwig d'un air las.

\- C'était méchant, dit Ugo avec un sourire en coin et un ton moqueur.

Haussant les épaules, Yannis se tourna vers le tableau. Sur celui-ci était inscrit des formules traitant de la relativité. Dès qu'il posa son regard sur elles, son cerveau s'éparpilla sur des centaines d'idées. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et lâcha un cri de douleur. La prof l'entendit, et toute la classe se tourna vers lui. Mme Haubrestu lâcha alors :

\- Tout va bien, Yannis ? Tu sembles un peu souffrant…

\- Je… Je vais bien, j'ai juste la nausée…

\- Eh bien, dit la prof en soupirant. Tu peux aller à l'infirmerie… Qui peut l'accompagner ?

\- Moi, madame ! Dit une élève aux longs cheveux bouclés, aux dents qui dépassaient un peu et portant des lunettes.

\- Très bien, tu peux l'accompagner, Élisabeth. Ne tarde pas trop !

\- Bien sûr, dit elle en se levant et en s'approchant de la porte de sortie, suivie par Yannis. Je reviendrais le plus vite possible…

Ils sortirent de la salle de classe, et se dirigèrent vers l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussé. Une fois en train de descendre les marches, Yannis sentit une odeur atroce, comme celle d'un œuf pourri. L'odeur était si forte qu'elle le fit vaciller, et il tituba jusqu'à s'appuyer sur le mur, pantelant et haletant de toutes ses forces, pour expulser cet air vicié de ses poumons. Seulement, Élisabeth s'arrêta net dans l'escalier, juste quand Yannis leva les yeux vers elle, faible comme un nourrisson. Sans se retourner, elle dit d'une voix traînante et méprisante :

\- Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, hein ? Tu aurais pu tout oublier, juste laisser les choses passer, telles qu'elles sont. Le plan que j'avais alors fomenté durant des centaines de millénaires se serait déroulé à la perfection. Sais-tu combien de magie et de pions j'ai dépensé ? Non, bien sûr, tu es trop jeune pour comprendre ce genre de choses…

Yannis était sur le point de vomir, mais cette intonation, cette voix… Elle provoquait en lui un sentiment de peur primale, et de dégoût absolue ; comme si il la connaissait depuis longtemps, mais qu'il refusait de s'en souvenir. Il se posait des myriades de questions : des centaines de millénaires ? Un plan ? De la magie et… des pions ? Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement, parce que son cerveau lui envoyait des images étranges, des formes brumeuses et indistinctes. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, mais essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer un mot. Mais tout ce qui en sortit ne fut que grognements incompréhensibles. Élisabeth rit doucement et se tourna vers lui, le regard flamboyant d'une haine si intense qu'elle en était palpable. Elle eut un sourire charmant, mais derrière ce sourire se cachait une bête qui ne tarderait pas à déchaîner sa cruauté sur le monde. Elle reprit la parole :

\- Mais toi, toi, tu fourres toujours ton nez dans les affaires des autres. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de comprendre ce qu'ils pensent, et d'avoir un train d'avance sur eux. Mais maintenant, c'est moi qui a de l'avance. Et je crois que ce qui va suivre ne va pas te plaire…

L'odeur d’œuf pourri s'intensifia, puis disparut complètement. Une lueur duveteuse se forma autour d'Élisabeth, et des lignes lumineuses se dessinèrent à ses pieds, formant des figures complexes. Soudain, les symboles s'étirèrent sur le sol, jusqu'à atteindre Yannis, qui essayait de les chasser, était trop affaibli pour faire quoi que ce soit. Les inscriptions lumineuses l'entourèrent lentement, tels des serpents, et Élisabeth, le regard fou, riait. Elle reprit contenance, puis dit à Yannis avec jubilation :

\- Je t'envoie dans un endroit très, très particulier ! J'espère qu'il te conviendra… De toute façon, ce n'est pas notre terre natale pour rien… Bon voyage, le mage ! Ha ha ha ha ha !

Désespéré, Yannis tendit la main vers Élisabeth, comme si la toucher lui permettrait de la faire taire, elle et son horrible rire. Mais la lumière s'intensifia, le recouvrit complètement.

Et il disparut dans un éclair aveuglement.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il essayait de tracer un cercle alchimique parfait, mais les formes ne convenaient pas. Une petite bévue par-ci, un mauvais calcul par-là, et rien ne fonctionnait. Le petit homme qui tournait autour d'un cercle gravé dans le sol, rempli de formes étranges. Il était stressé, la sueur perlait sur son front et il tapait du pied, excédé.

Archibald Parmini étudiait l'alchimie depuis plus de 700 ans. Il avait même étudié avec de célèbres chercheurs, élèves mages du légendaire Nicholas Flamel (qui n'était pas seulement une légende). Mais cet art secret et complexe était souvent jalousement gardé par ceux qui s'en faisaient leur métier : cela permettait, entre autres, à un mage de stocker des formules magiques dans des objets solides ou dans des liquides. C'était plus pratique que d'incanter un sortilège qui prenait son temps, surtout quand on en avait besoin _maintenant_.

Il avait passé toute la journée à créer un sortilège de protection adéquate. Après qu'il était parti de la fête, il avait voulu retourner en Tyrminie, sur Mourn. Pour cela, il devait passer par l'entrée des visiteurs, car il ne possédait pas un vortex sur mesure comme Synnaï. Mais il était retourné dans sa maison sur Terre avant son départ, où Éléanora l'avait quitté il y a peu, pour prendre le vortex. Lui, il avait préféré de placer un sort d'Impassibilité Exhaustive sur la maison de vacances de lui et ses amis : ils avaient déjà eu des problèmes avec la municipalité à propos du jardin ou des bruits de grincement dans leur maison. Ce sort permettrait donc de supprimer les gêneurs sans les tuer, en plaçant une barrière qui envoyait des sorts d'oubli à ceux qui la traversaient.

Seulement, pour lancer un sort durable, il fallait de l'alchimie et de l'enchantement, deux formes de magie qu'il ne maîtrisait guère. Il aurait pu demander à Éléanora, mais celle-ci était maintenant injoignable. Il soupira, et se remit au travail, quand il entendit une chaise se renverser.

Immédiatement, il se retourna, les mains entourées de flammes bleues. Il les éteignit en soupirant, car ce qui avait renversé sa chaise n'était pas un intrus : c'était un Tarasque immature. Cette créature, plus gros qu'un rhinocéros, avait une tête mi-lion, mi-humaine, au pelage roux, des pattes de tigre délavées, une queue de lézard et une carapace de tortue sertie de piquants, ébréchés et cassés pour la plupart. Archibald l'avait recueilli quelques décennies auparavant, sans se demander pourquoi il l'avait adopté. Il lui avait même donné un nom : Ghaby. C'était, malgré son apparence qu'on qualifierait de repoussante, une créature douce et joueuse, qui s'était attachée à lui. Elle s'approcha d'Archibald, et se retourna en même temps que ses pics rentrèrent dans sa carapace dans un claquement sec. Conscient qu'il arriverait à se retourner, il caressa son ventre au pelage doux et flamboyant, ce qui fit ronronner Ghaby. Archibald, plongé dans ses pensées, continuait distraitement.

Il pensait bien sûr à Synnaï, pour qui il avait une affection très poussée. Il l'admirait, même, l'adulait. Chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il se sentait si petit, si fragile. Mais jamais il n'avait vu Synnaï dans un tel état de faiblesse ; pour lui, il était une montagne de volonté, de pouvoir. Il n'avait jamais voulu comprendre qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Pourtant, Archibald ressentait une colère sourde envers lui, comme si il lui en voulait de céder à la panique. Après tout, il allait retourner à l'Académie, auprès de ses _vrais_ amis, pas de ces saletés d'humains qu'il sauvait chaque jour sans l'ombre d'une gratitude. Mais il chassa cette pensée. Synnaï faisait son devoir, comme Archibald, envers la communauté des mages. Il était juste déçu de voir que son ami ne se réjouissait pas de sa réinsertion dans l'Académie.

Soudain, il entendit la porte grincer. Il arrêta brusquement de gratter le ventre de Ghaby, qui remarqua aussitôt ce changement d'humeur de son maître, et se retourna pour se camper sur ses positions.

_Brave bête._

Archibald arma ses bras de sorts de feu, comme un pistolet chargé, prêt à tirer l'enfer sur ses ennemis. Il s'approcha de l'entrée à pas de loup, pour éviter de se faire repérer. Il atteignit la porte, et l'ouvrit.

De l'autre coté, il y avait une homme encapé qui l'attendait, droit comme un piquet. Archibald rangea ses flammes immédiatement, mais ne relâcha pas sa concentration. Il ne sortit pas non plus de la maison et lança à l'homme :

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? C'est une propriété privée, monsieur, et je vous pris donc de partir, ou j'appelle la police !

L'individu ne répondit pas, mais fit un mouvement suspect. Archibald n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que l'homme se jeta sur lui, et sortit une dague argentée de sa botte pour le poignarder.

La magie jaillit d'un Archibald hurlant, comme un volcan fait jaillir sa lave. Une vague de feu déferla sur l'homme, l'engloutissant. Il ne resta plus que son bas de corps, dont la coupure nette était carbonisée. Archibald repoussa le corps sans vie, et regarda autour de lui. L'homme était-il seul ?

_Il vaudrait mieux, sinon je ne tiendrais pas longtemps !_

Par chance, le Don d'Archibald lui permettait de manipuler le feu. Mais il ne pouvait pas en produire à partir de rien, sauf si il prenait la chaleur de son corps. Il était maintenant frigorifié, comme il avait passé une journée dehors, en saison d'hiver, en portant une chemise. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle, mais vit que quelque chose s'approchait de sa maison, au loin. Quelque chose d'énorme.

La chose avait l'apparence d'un reptile massif, bipède, qui courait de manière si violente qu'il arrachait tout sur son passage. Ses écailles, ternes et grises, tranchaient avec le joyau qui luisait sur son front, incrusté à même la chair. Il avançait vite, puisqu'il utilisait ses ailes comme seconde paire de pattes, ce qui faisait de lui un tétrapède.

_Un tétrapède ? Archi, bordel de merde, c'est un quadrupède !_

Mais il fut tiré de ses pensées quand la créature ouvrit ses ailes, toujours en courant, et provoqua une rafale de vent quand elle s'envola dans les cieux, projetant une ombre menaçante sur la maison de Archibald. Une fois le monstre au dessus de lui, il rugit de triomphe, ce qui fit trembler même le sol. Puis, dans une renâclement qui n’annonçait rien de bon. Archibald se cacha sous une table de pique nique en pierre. Il fit bien. Une gerbe de flammes, accompagnée d'un son de coup de canon, jaillit de la gueule du monstre, envahissant l'espace autour de la table, empêchant Archibald de s'enfuir.

Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait faire appel aux services spéciaux. Il composa le numéro spécial de l'appel (le 13 57 90) et attendit la réponse de l'appel. Cela répondit immédiatement, et il entendit :

\- Bonjour monsieur, comment puis-je vous aider ? Dit une voix ensommeillée

\- Euh, oui, bonjour, répondit Archibald tendit qu'une nouvelle vague de flammes engloutissait les alentours, projetant des gouttes de feu liquide autour de lui, manquant de peu de le brûler. J'ai besoin d'une Téléportation Express.

\- À quel sujet ?

\- J'ai… J'ai invoqué un sort de feu, et ma maison est en train de brûler. Je suis coincé dans le grenier, et je n'ai aucun moyen de sortir. Si vous pouviez m'envoyer un portail pour…

\- Impossible.

\- Quoi ?

Archibald n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : impossible ? Mais comment ? Cette agence était _toujours_ là pour sauver et transporter les mages en difficulté, si ils avaient de quoi payer après. Mais là, si ils ne pouvaient pas venir, c'était une catastrophe ! La voix lui répondit :

\- Nous essayons en ce moment de réparer nos portails. Ils sont… défaillants, mais on pense qu'ils ont été sabotés. En tout cas, on ne peut pas venir vous chercher. Débrouillez vous jusqu'à l'arrivé des secours humains !

\- Mais… Mais !

\- Au revoir, monsieur, et bonne journée, et la voix raccrocha.

Archibald blêmit. Comment pourrait-il se sortir de cette situation, désormais ? Il n'avait plus qu'une seule solution… Il composa son numéro le plus ancien, celui qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis des années. Le téléphone resta en appel, augmentant la tension de Archibald de seconde en seconde, tandis que les flammes commençaient à faire fondre la table.

_« Allez, allez, allez ! Réponds ! »_

L'appel suivit son cours, puis l'appelé répondit. Une respiration un peu fatiguée sortit du téléphone, reconnaissable par ses accents tantôt graves, tantôt aiguës. Avant même qu'elle est pue prononcer un mot, Archibald cria dans le moniteur :

\- Allô ? Allô ? Synnaï, tu es là ? C'est Archi à l'appareil ! Dit Archibald d'une voix paniquée, tandis qu'un nouveau coup de canon retentit, et que le monstre renversait sur son passage les chaises miteuses autour de la table.

\- Monsieur, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, et je penses que vous vous êtes trompé de numéro : il n'y a aucun « Synnaï » que je connaisses. Répondit la voix posément.

\- Pas le temps pour les blagues, Synnaï, répondit abruptement l'interlocuteur. Je suis dans une position délicate, et je veux que tu viennes me chercher ! Pas le temps pour ta mission sur Terre, ouvre un portail, c'est urgent ! Cria Archibald, encore plus paniqué, car le reptile cracheur de feu commençait à essayer de déplacer la table pour la renverser.

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes monsieur, mais, si vous voulez mon avis, Yannis inspira de manière forte. Il faudrait arrêter de prendre les gens pour des cons, répondit la voix avec colère. Essayez de faire quelque chose de bien dans votre vie, une fois, au lieu de se foutre de notre gueule.

\- Synnaï, je sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais… Le monstre renversa la table. Qu'est ce que c'est que… Archibald pouvait voix la gueule de la créature cauchemardesque baver et rougeoyer, prête à relâcher le feu mortel.

\- BORDEL DE MERDE, OUVRE TON PORTAIL, SYNNAÏ, OU JE…

Le feu l'engloutit entièrement, projetant une lumière et une chaleur si forte que le jardin tomba en cendres. Puis, il ne resta plus que ruines fumantes, mortes et satisfaisantes. Suivant le cours de mes paroles, la vouivre ronronna d'un air contenté et ouvrit ses larges ailes pour s'envoler, tandis que le soleil jetait un regard pitoyable sur le cadavre brûlé et maintenant brisé.

Celui-ci, cependant, trembla quelque peu, et se tourna vers les braises pour les toucher.

Elles s'illuminèrent, puis s'éteignirent. Le cadavre carbonisé lâcha un sourire horrible, triomphal.

Il avala la lumière, et les portes de l'enfer s'ouvrirent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malheureusement, ce chapitre est fini ! :^/
> 
> Si tu as apprécié ce chapitre, n'hésite pas à laisser une étoile et un commentaire ! ^^
> 
> Petites informations pour les gens qui souhaiteraient continuer à me lire : je m'arrête de poster jusqu'au nouvel an. L'année prochaine, je pense que je reposterais mon travail. Entre temps, si vous voulez discuter avec moi de ce début de livre ou d'autre chose en rapport avec l'écriture, la lecture et la littérature, n'hésitez pas à me contacter sur Wattpad, Facebook, Twitter, Pinterest et Archive Of Our Own. Je vous remercie pour votre attention et vous souhaite un bon Noël et un joyeux Nouvel An !
> 
> Arrivedeci !
> 
> Hello, c'est le Reydonn du futur.  
> Je t'écris, Ô toi lecteur qui doit se demander où sont tous les chapitres que j'ai promis. Je me suis dis que j'aillais faire une pose, en attendant que tout le monde se passe le mot pour lire Le Mathémagicien. Ainsi, une fois qu'il y aura un commentaire, j'en posterais un nouveau. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai 143 pages A4 en stock, donc no souci.


End file.
